Born an Assassin, Raised a Templar
by Aamir Arya
Summary: Prequel to Book 1: Follow Arya through her time in Masyaf to training with Robert de Sable to returning as Aamir the Assassin. Please comment.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Part One

Chapter One

The night was brisk, the stars shone brightly, and not a single cloud could be seen. Khadin held his new born baby girl in his hands; gently he wiped the blood from her as she cried loudly with strong lungs. Candles illuminated the room, casting shadows on the walls; Khadin walked from his wife to a table where he laid the child, to calm her. He wrapped her in a blanket made of wool, this was his first child. He walks back to his wife,

"What should we name her?" there was no response.

He turned to the mid-wife and then to his sister-in-law, she had often to help during his wife's pregnancy. The two women exchanged glances to one another and then gently lowered their heads. The sister-in-law looked back at Khadin and shook her head. Khadin's wife had passed away. By the sunrise all of the funeral arrangements had been made and was carried out shortly after. The sister-in-law and mid-wife offered to stay and help raise the child, but Khadin only allowed the mid-wife to stay for the first couple years. Khadin would've allowed his sister-in-law to stay, but he felt guilty considering she had her own family to take care of.

Khadin was a highly valued Bureau Leader who specialized in cryptic writings and record keeping. The mid-wife would sit in the same room with him looking after his daughter, now named Arya1, while he worked. He stood behind a smooth oak table with bookshelves towering behind him, stacked full with every kind of book imaginable; from leather-bound volumes with pages poking out to hardback books, designed with richly carved covers. Every once in awhile he would look over at his daughter, and he couldn't hide the smile on his face if he tried. She was his pride and joy, gently being held in the mid-wife's arms, wrapped in blanket that his wife had bought for her. The blanket was beige, with the Assassin's insignia stitched in the center of it.

It wasn't long before Khadin's smiles turned into that of a scolding father. Often, Arya would escape the care of the mid-wife and go about the city, dress in boy's clothing. The stone buildings towered over her, some had tapestries hanging on them others where just stone towers. Her bare feet could feel the soft, smooth dirt of the ground and the grass cushioned the soles of after walking long distances. Arya sat in the shade of a tree pulling out an apple that she had taken from home. The breeze carried with it the smell of the ocean; the light scent of salt filled her nose. For the moment she closed her eyes, imagining sailing on the ocean and having adventures.

She awoke suddenly to a rumble caused by a group of boys: they were all wearing white robes, similar to the ones she often saw men wearing when they came to visit her father. A younger boy was starting a fight with one of the older boys. She slid behind a building, watching from around the corner. The shadow caused the stone of the building to be cold to the touch; she could feel the slight bumps and niches in the building's side. The younger boy charged at the older one, who simply pushed the kid to the side. The dirt stained the white robe and the rocks tore at the fabric.

Again the younger boy tried to attack, the older boy punched him in the face and again he fell to the ground. The rest of the boys watched and whispered to amongst themselves. Soon an older member of the Creed came and broke up the fight. Arya stood there the whole time, scared of what would happen. Unaware of a shadow looming over her, she started to calm down as the boys were led away. Later she would come to find that the older boy was Abbas and the younger boy was named Altaїr.

"Young lady!" came a strong, deep voice. She quickly spun around to see her father. "What have I told you about running about the city in this matter?" he placed his hands on his hips. She placed her hands behind her back and lowered her eyes to his feet, not saying a word. Realizing that she wasn't going to reply, he sighed and walked back home with her. She hung her head in shame as she followed him.

"You know the rules, my dear," he glanced back at her, "so why must you continue to do this?" he opened the door to their home, she walked in, taking a seat on a wooden chair. For a moment they were both quiet, he sat down across from her.

"You're free to answer me. Explain it to me, please, so that I can understand." He leaned forward on the table. She stood up suddenly and paced about the room answering her father in a fairly fast speech.

"This town is exciting! I want to know what goes on here, I walk and see so many things and people, and animals!" she stops for a moment, catching her breath, "I learn so much, and when I look up to that huge castle, wonderment takes over. I often see the men that defend the city, in their robes and armor. Oh, and the shine of the weapons…" she looks up to the ceiling as if someone else would finish her sentence. She glanced back over at her father with the feeling of excitement leaving her. She removed her headdress allowing her hair to fall upon her shoulders.

Khadin tried to hide the smile that crept across his face at the innocence of his young daughter. She sat in the chair,

"Child, you know that men and women play different roles here, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, Rachael2 told me plenty of times before." She rolled her eyes.

"Then you should know that you are to stay home and learn to be a good wife. Rachael is a good teacher for you…you should thank her." he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't want to be a _wife_." She groaned, "I want to fight and defend my home like you."

"That is not your place…"

"But why--"

"That's the end of this conversation! Not another word!" He stood quickly from the chair, she lowered her head. Not a moment later, Rachael came through the door. She was begging Khadin's forgiveness for letting Arya out of her sights. He assured her that she wasn't in trouble and allowed her to continue her work. Rachael took Arya into the next room and changed her back into her feminine clothes.

"How come you're a mid-wife?" she asked bluntly.

"Because I love being around children and caring for them." She answered with a smile, not revealing that she recently lost her own child.

"Don't you ever dream of doing something else?" Arya looked over to her; Rachael sighed and kindly looked back at her.

"This is what makes me happy, I couldn't dream of doing anything else."

Arya thought that no one understood her feelings, but she took Rachael's words to heart. She was like a mother to her, caring for her and always giving her the answers and wisdom she needed; though she may not have always agree with it.

Later that evening, Arya had again left the household without Rachael's or her father's permission. Again, she had dressed in a boy's garb and went about the city. Her favorite pastime was to sneak pass the guards and watch the new Assassins practice fighting. She waited a few yards from the first entrance to the castle, waiting for a group of Assassins to come. As she hid behind a building, her father saw her. His fury increased within him. It was only hours ago that he talked to her about her actions and yet, there she was, repeating her mistakes. Khadin was with another Bureau Leader at the time, but restrained himself, fearing that it would get his daughter into further trouble.

Khadin watched his daughter and was surprised as to what he saw. A group of young Assassins walked passed her; she simply joined the group unnoticed! Neither a guard nor Assassin realized that someone new was in their group. Khadin and the other Bureau Leader continued to Masyaf Castle, behind them. He was half listening to his friend and half hoping that his daughter wouldn't be caught.

"Are you okay, my friend?"

"Uh? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"You seem flushed, are you sure?"

"Yes, yes…" Khadin smiled, "I'm okay, I must be getting old. This sun is just so much." He joked.

"Ah, if you're old, then what should I consider myself?" he laughed.

They continued to the training grounds, Khadin sat off to the side, eating small meal. They were impressed with the training of the new Assassins. Abbas was quite skilled and helped to train the younger members. But there was a particular young Assassin that captured their attention as well. He name was Altaїr Ibn La-Ahad3. He had started training not long ago, but has proven himself quite the pupil. Mind you, he still had much to learn, but nonetheless was skilled.

Khadin watched Arya intensely as the boys practiced, praying to Allah4 that she wouldn't be found out. And again, to his surprise, she wasn't noticed in the slightest. The evening went on, Arya left with another group and continued home. Khadin said nothing, fearing the trouble she could get into. By the time he returned home, Arya was already asleep. He couldn't help but smile sweetly at her and went to bed himself.

Chapter two

When the sun rose the next morning, the light streamed through the curtains awaking Arya from her sleep. The wind blew open the curtain allowing the smell of breakfast to beckon her out of bed. Slowly she moved to her feet and into the side room where Rachael was fixing the meal. Her father sat calmly at the table with his morning cup of tea. Arya helped Rachael with the rest of the meal and served her father, afterwards the two women ate. Khadin mentioned that he had an important meeting with Al Mualim and begged Arya to stay out of trouble.

For the rest of the morning, Rachael and Arya did dishes, laundry, and cleaned the house. It was a boring, typical day. By lunch, Arya was learning proper behavior and habits that she needed when she would get marry. She couldn't help but wish that she was a male instead, so that she could be next to her father learning the skills of an Assassin and to take on his legacy of cryptic writing. But, atlas, she was not her father's son, she was his daughter.

Her father's meeting would last all day, and Arya was beyond bored with Rachael's teachings. When she went to bring the laundry in, Arya slipped out in boy's garb and went about the town. Once again, she hid in a group of men and entered to the training grounds. And the same as yesterday, no one even noticed her there. She leaned on the fence where the men practiced fighting. It was made with good size logs and was secured tightly with rope. Every time she would lean on it, she thought that she would get a splinter. It couldn't be help that it was worn with time.

There were many Assassins there practicing, especially the newer members. She was lost in thought watching them. The trainer stepped beside her, coaching the boys on their technique. The boys finished their bout and before she knew it, the coach told her to get in the ring. When she tried to get out of it, the man glared at her and told her again to get in the ring.

Arya was nervous and it didn't help that she didn't know a thing about fighting. She looked across the ring to her opponent. It was the boy she saw who lost the fight yesterday, Altaїr. She wasn't sure how to feel; on one hand, Altaїr lost his fight yesterday, but she knew that his skill was still way beyond her ability. She was hoping that the stories about him were inflated. She tried to mimic the other boys, putting herself in a fighting stance. It was easy to tell that she was clueless.

"Keep your hands a little higher, boy!" called out the coach. She did as she was told. Arya was afraid to run and be caught so she had no choice but to continue her charade. Before the bout started, Altaїr could tell how inexperience she was. He didn't bother hiding the smirk on his face. She attempted to move around the ring as she saw the others do. Altaїr didn't even view this as a challenge, it was just a waste of time to him. He shrugged his shoulders to the coach as if asking _"really?"_

Sweat was already streaming down her face, she moved a little closer. Al Mualim and her father came out to watch, taking a break from their intense meeting. Khadin looked down, hoping to see a good fight. However, upon looking closer at the fighters, he realized that the other fighter was his daughter. _Well that explains his stance_ he thought to himself, not sure how to proceed. He was helpless to do anything at this point, and was forced to watch.

Altaїr moved forward, delivering a quick punch. She moved slightly away, but his punch still landed cleanly on her cheek tossing her to the ground. Arya wasn't expecting the pain that came with it. Her eyes started to water,

"Come on, lad!" Said the coach, "Again!"

She rolled to her belly and stood up, facing Altaїr again. Now she was even more scared of him. She remembered the first advice that the coach gave her: she kept her hands closer to her face. Altaїr again moved in and threw a right punch, Arya blocked with her left arm. This prevented her from being hit in the face, but now her arm was in pain. Altaїr continued a relentless wave of punches, most were blocked by her arms, but she wasn't able to take the pain much longer.

She let down her guard and Altaїr landed one punch squarely on her face. She did a half spin and landed on the ground. Khadin couldn't help but grimace at the site. She tried to return to her feet, but Altaїr kicked her. She curled into the fetal position, holding her stomach. The coach called an end to the fight and orders some men in to help the "lad" to his feet. Altaїr just walked out of the ring complaining how the fight wasn't even worth his time.

She made her way to the fence and wiped any tears that might have been there. The coach was critiquing her: he said that her blocks weren't that bad, but her offense needed much work. He ended by saying,

"But you shouldn't feel bad, Altaїr is a formidable opponent. You did well."

"Really, I did okay?" she couldn't help but to ask. He smiled,

"Yes, you did well, but remember there's still much to learn." He placed his hand on her shoulder and waved his index finger in her face like a parent teaching his child a lesson. She quietly shook her head and left the ring. Al Mualim was curious about the young "lad" and went to ask his name, Khadin followed close behind hoping to stall him.

"What was that boy's name?" Al Mualim called out.

"Not sure, right off hand," the coach called back, he turned to where Arya was standing, "Boy, what's your name?" he made a full circle and couldn't find her. When Al Mualim reached the training grounds the coach asked for his forgiveness. Khadin was relieved that she had left, it was a great relief. Altaїr came up to their leader bowing respectfully,

"Ah, Altaїr, well done as always." Al Mualim showed much pride for him. After praising Altaїr, he returned to the meeting.

Arya had slipped passed the guards and ran to a secluded place by the riverside. She was in much pain due to the brutal beating. She washed her face in the river and tried to stop her tears. She sat down bring her knees to her face and wept.

"You're weak!" taunted a voice; she quickly stood up wiping the tears from her face. When she could see clearly, she noticed that it was Altaїr and a few other Assassins. She would learn that the other Assassins were Malik, Kudar, and Abbas.

"Did you hear me?" he continued, "Or are you dumb?" he pushed her.

"Altaїr, stop!" Abbas ordered, "It's not right to pick on those weaker than you."

Altaїr didn't care for Abbas, but did as his superior ordered…well, superior for now. Arya didn't speak, afraid that they would figure out her secret. The others were leaving and tried to get Altaїr to come along as well, saying that there was much work to be done.

"I'll be along in a moment!" He answered back, Altaїr turned to Arya, "Do you wanted some pointers." He asked, and again she nodded her head in hopes of not being caught. At first it really seemed that Altaїr was trying to help her improve. However, this 'kind gesture' turned into another beating. He kicked, punched, and slammed her against the cliff side. She fell on the ground, now her whole body was hurting. Altaїr grabbed her by the back of the neck and dunked her head in the river.

She tried to fight for air, but water entered her lungs. Finally, Altair pulled her from the water; she coughed water, then was thrown to the ground, he spat on her and finally walked away. She couldn't understand why he was so mean and cruel. All the danger seemed to be over, well until she got home.

Rachael was beaten for not doing her job correctly; she should have kept Arya out of trouble and taught his daughter to obey better. The moon was high in the night sky when Arya returned home. She stopped at the door, trying to think up an excuse for being gone all day. Arya took a deep breath and walked in, not to her surprise, Khadin was standing there waiting for her. She was severely disciplined and sent to bed.

The next morning Khadin apologized to them both, feeling that he went too far especially seeing the wounds Arya accumulated the day before.

Months had passed and Rachael fell ill. Arya was devastated when she died; having lost a second mother. Khadin tried with all of his might to soothe her sorrows, but was unable to comfort her. On Arya's 7th birthday, Khadin allowed her to study his cryptic writing and keeping. This made her very happy.

He couldn't let his only daughter be unhappy, so following the months of Arya's birthday, he began teaching her the ways of the Assassins. He saw that this brought her great joy and she continued to excel at these skills, he couldn't deny that he was impressed. It was only the basics, but no matter how skilled she'd become, he always warned her never to show or use these talents.

One day Abbas and Altaїr were sent to Khadin to retrieve records on a high level technique. As Abbas went to talk with Khadin, Altaїr went around back, exploring. Arya was tending to the garden when he made his way to her. She looked up at him, her eyes held the fire of revenge for what he had done to her. Altaїr didn't recognize her and introduced himself properly. Arya recalled something that Rachael had told her:

"_Women have an unnatural ability to control men. A simply batter of our eyelashes and they're like dogs, willing to take any command we gave them. Haha."_

Arya took the advice; she fixed her head cover and looked up at Altaїr with a modest smile. He spoke to her,

"You're quiet beautiful." He said as he helped her from the ground.

"Thank you and you're a kind man." She replied. Khadin was handing Abbas the book as they walked in. They both tried to walk through the door at the same time. Arya moved one of her feet under Altaїr's while he wasn't expecting it and he did a face-plant into the side of the building.

"Oh, my!" She quickly kneeled down beside him. "Are you ok?"

Altaїr battered her away embarrassed, thinking he tripped over his own feet. Abbas laughed aloud and Khadin shot a glare in at his daughter. She smiled in returned. They took the book and left without another word.

1 Arya: means honor, she holds the honor of first born.

2 Rachael is the mid-wife.

3 Altaїr Ibn La-Ahad: can translate to 'bird of prey' and/or 'son of none'

4 Allah: Islamic word for God.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Khadin's training had caught the attention of his neighbors, and was reported to Al Mualim. Upon his conference with Al Mualim, he tried to have the 'accusation' dismissed saying that she was just imitating some of the actions she saw the Assassins perform and that she wasn't skilled. Al Mualim knew that Khadin had a weak heart when it came to dealing with his daughter; that he would buy her what she wanted and, more often than not, was lenient in her discipline. He proposed a compromise; that no action would be taken against Khadin or his daughter if Khadin agreed to have Arya to stay in the Garden of Paradise1. It was agreed.

Weeks later Arya went to the Garden and it was the last time she saw her father. She wasn't fond of her new clothes: it barely covered her chest and the skirt chafed her hips. The other girls were really nice to her and explained the rules: first off, they were never allowed to leave the compound, and to comfort the Assassins whenever they needed it. It didn't take long for Arya to realize that not all men were kind and caring. Some raped the women there or beat them. Arya hadn't felt this kind of fear since the time Altaїr had beat her. The older women tried to shield her from the gruesome actions. They were not permitted to act against them, and when they tried to bring it up before Al Mualim, he would never believe them.

One day, an older Assassin went after one of the women. He was ugly and smelled bad; even worst then the manure. Arya's ego could take no more. She ran from behind the women and shoved the man away.

"Leave her alone you asshole!"

"Child, you don't know who you're messing with!" He slapped Arya to the ground. Her only thought was that Altaїr hit harder during their fight.

"Go find someone else if you want to fuck!" she stated brashly.

"Dear child, who taught you to speak in such a tone?" Al Mualim's voice came from behind them. "Certainly not your father I hope?"

"Of course not!" She couldn't admit that it was Rachael who had let it slip. She changed the subject back to the matter at hand. "Didn't you see him?" she pointed at the man, "He tried to rape her! Do something--!"

"Al Mualim," he bowed, "please, this child is obviously not in her right mind. I have been a faithful follower since my childhood, there's no way I would commit such an act."

"Very well…" Al Mualim dismissed the whole thing and ordered Arya to the chamber. They tied her hands above her head and pulled her body up to where the rope met the pulley; where her feet barely reached the floor. Altaїr was told to meet Al Mualim there; he waited by the door then announced his presence. He walked in and Al Mualim handed him a rolled up whip. Altaїr looked at their leader making sure he understood his orders.

Altaїr stood center his target, allowing the firm leather to slide across his fingers and flop to the ground. Others in the room moved out of reach as Altaїr raised the handle of the whip. He flung the whip forward, hitting Arya across the back. She let out a loud scream. He continued her punishment. He was an angry young man and this allowed him to release his anger without getting into trouble.

Al Mualim held his hand in front of Altaїr signally the end of her punishment. He acknowledged and returned the whip to him. Altaїr stopped at the door looking back at the woman he punished. Blood stained the floor from her wounds and tears dried on her face. They carried her limp body back to the Garden and laid her on soft cushions for the other women to tend to her. And they did.

Weeks later Altaїr returned to the Garden, but he wasn't alone: Abbas and some other superior (by rank) Assassins where with him. Not all the men were ferocious beasts; in fact, Abbas and his friends where often quite nice and caring, which made Arya wonder why Altaїr was with them. Altaїr was known for his tempter and cruel actions toward weaker Assassins, Arya thought that Abbas must be taking him under his wing. Abbas wasn't too much older than Altaїr, but was much wiser.

The weather was fair that day and now it was about to be ruined by Altaїr. Arya attempted to hide behind a Roman pillar, like many that should about the Gardens, while the other girls ran up to them. Faerie2 had said that it was our job to comfort the men when they returned from their missions. Faerie was a beautiful lady, not more than eighteen years old. She had long brown hair and lovely brown eyes. Her skin was fair and she spoke softly like a whisper on the wind. Arya, on the other hand, was afraid to see her skin in the light and spoke rudely to the men.

"Altaїr listen," Abbas put his hand on Altaїr's shoulder, "rest is just as important as our missions. Now is the time for rest…" he started scanning the area.

"I don't want to rest I want to fight!" Altaїr argued, jerking away from his grip.

"Now, now, you're all tense and exhausted! Let's get you refreshed and you can go back to your missions." Abbas started speaking to himself, "Now, let's see. Someone closer to your age…" he trailed off. His sights came to rest at the Roman pillar, the same pillar which Arya was hiding behind. She poked her head from around the corner, staring at them and hoping that they wouldn't notice her.

"Ah there's one," he acknowledges Arya standing behind the pillar and called over to her, "You, girl, come here!" he smiled at her. The other girls grabbed her and escorted over to Abbas. Still she tried to hide behind one of the girls.

"Yes?" she said meekly, not sure what to say.

"This is my friend, Altaїr." He pulled him closer, "He had a rough week of missions, perhaps you could do something to help him?"

Faerie pushed Arya forward whispering in her ear, "Give him a massage, smile a lot, and just talk with him. Remember, he's always right. Oh, and be sweet." She finished with a smile and pushed her into Altaїr's arms. Her fingers glided over the soft fabric of his inform, his hands caught her by the waist. For a moment they glanced at each other until Altaїr gently tossed her to the side and sat cross legged in the grass pouting.

She stumbled some, looking back at the group. She didn't want to get in trouble again. Faerie was stroking Abbas's neck as she led him away. She looked back at her and nodded toward Altaїr. Arya sat next to him and placed her hands on his shoulders,

"Get away from me!" he shouted. She was about to snap at him, but she quickly remembered her pasted experiences with him. Again she gently placed her hands on his shoulders and peered at his face. She smiled calmly.

"I heard that you have great successes on your missions…"

"Of course!" he shook away from her, "ha, the poor sucker of my last mission didn't know what had happen until it was too late! And after that, I handled the guards without getting a scratch." He bragged.

"Oh, most impressive!" She started massaging his shoulders. Altaїr continued his stories, one mission to the next, how he killed his opponents easily and how no one was a match for him. Abbas overheard his bragging and was displeased with him, but decided to let it go and allow him to rest. Altaїr jumped from the ground and started imitating his actions from his stories. _Can't that boy just rest_ Abbas thought to himself. Arya could only think that some of his moves were sloppy. Altaїr fell exhausted to the ground, placing his head in her lap.

"Wow, that is really good." She folded her hands over his chest, looked down at him and smiled once more.

"How would you know, you're here in the Gardens?" he taunted.

"Altaїr!" Abbas interrupted, "She's entertaining you, be nice."

"Of course." Grimace came over Altair's face, taking his seat back in the grass. He placed his hands behind his head; resting, looking up to the sky. Arya laid next to him and rolled over on his chest. He glanced down at her and she returned his glance…which turned into a stare. A little annoyed he sat up and slapped her.

"Altaїr, why did you hit her?" Abbas stormed over and grabbed him about the arm. Altaїr's eyes glazed over with unprovoked hatred and started beating her, ferociously throwing punches and kicks. Abbas tackled him and subdued his actions,

"That's enough!" Abbas twist Altaїr's arm and pulled him to his feet, "I don't understand why you're so angry. You live a good life here." He was about to turned to apologize to Arya, but she had already left. Abbas forced Altaїr to the castle to determine his punishment.

1 Garden of Paradise: this was where women would stay to keep the men of the Creed (game-wise) loyal to their cause.

2 Faerie: Arabic for tall, pretty.


	3. Chapter 4 to 10

Chapter Four

Faerie stood by the shallow, marble water fountain. The mix of pink and white marble helped to reflect the clearness of the water. To the side were medium sized coves with benches and pillows, which were now occupied by the other females who were frightened by the commotion. She didn't see Arya anywhere and was worried; she raced down to the lower level of the Garden. There wasn't much there: it was a downhill slope with a path that zigged-zagged. The path led to a cliff side which was sectioned off by an elegant fence made with high arches.

When Faerie had gotten to the cliff side she saw Arya standing on the fence's edge looking over at the rushing river below. Faerie gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Arya, no!" she grabbed Arya and pulled her back to safe ground. Arya rested in Faerie's bosom, crying.

"What did I do wrong?" she sobbed. Arya understood what Rachael had said years before how she was content caring for children; likewise, Arya wanted to help and care for the Assassins any way she could. Faerie didn't answer her; she just held her and comforted her.

Abbas came the next day to tell Faerie what Altaїr's punishment was shoveling manure for a week, no missions beyond Masyaf for that week, and some other simple labor. Then he went to Arya to apologize on Altaїr's behalf,

"His truly is sorry and I beg for your forgiveness in his place." He paused, "Please, he's a very angry person; the littlest thing could set him off. I don't know why he's this way and I've tried to change him…" He stopped, hoping that he wouldn't have to keep making excuses.

"Okay." She said plainly without looking at him. Abbas thought to himself _Wow, that's it? _expecting Arya to act out more forwardly as she had in the past. He then took his leave. Altaїr wouldn't return to the Gardens for another month. Upon returning, he automatically looked for Arya. He noticed her sitting at the edge of the marble fountain; he rushed down the stairs jumping halfway from the stairs straight into the shallow water. The water splashed Arya in the face,

"Argh, what was that for?" she shouted.

"You're not allowed to talk to me that way." He remarked, Arya stood up shouting at him,

"I don't care! You are a rude asshole!" she waved her finger in his face; "Furthermore, I bet I could beat you in a race!"

"Ha! Not only do I know that I would win, how about we make a bet?"

"Interesting how?" she questioned.

"Let's see, if you win…" he paused as he chuckled to himself, "I'll teach to climb like me." He raised an eyebrow.

"And if I lose?" she couldn't resist the challenge.

"Then you have to allow me to whip you …for your disobedience." Altaїr took out a whip from under his robe.

Arya eyed the whip remembering the pain from before, she weighted the options: in one hand, she had a chance to learn something that her father didn't teach her, but if she lost, she would suffer another beating. Altaїr stood there confidently, thinking that she wouldn't take the bet. However, Arya had an ego as well and wasn't about to let him beat her again!

She stood firmly, squaring up to Altaїr. Arya got so close to Altaїr's face that their noses almost met. Faerie and the other girls stood off in the distance, fearing that Altaїr would just use the whip there instead of racing her. In fact, Altaїr's lips twitched in anger. Though he couldn't help but be immersed in the idea, he placed the whip on top of one of the broken pillars continuing to gaze at Arya.

"Okay, we'll start at the fountain's edge and run all the way down to the cliff side. Got it?" She nodded her head.

They stood at the fountain's edge, Altaїr kept looking over at her, scanning her from top to bottom and back again. She waited, and waited, but he still hadn't call 'Go!' A thought came to her suddenly…she pulled up her skirt and tucked the longer ends in her belt so that they wouldn't snag or get in the way. Arya was still messing around with her skirt when,

"Go!"

Quickly Altaїr raced down hill, jumping on small pillars, raced through the grass, jumping from the first fence, to the second, and finally landing at the lowest level of the Garden. He looks back and leans on the fence that boards the cliff. A smile crept across his face while sweat streamed down.

"What took you so long?" Came a voice. Altaїr glanced beside him and sitting on the fence was Arya. She smiled at him with the confidence of knowing that she wasn't beat. He couldn't believe it! How was it possible that she beat him in a race? Slowly she placed her feet in the soft grass, putting her hands behind her back walking towards him,

"I won, so you have to teach me how to climb."

"No…" He tried to come up an excuse, "the bet's not over yet." He said quickly.

"Wait, you just said a race!" she yelled.

"The second half is easier…"

"What is it?" she asked in curiosity.

"This!" He swiftly jabbed at her, but she blocked efficiently. This fight would be different from the ones before. Now she was training in fighting, not all too much, but enough. Blow after blow she stopped him. This only enraged him, Altaїr continued throwing punches. He put all his power in one punch, as he lost his balance Arya swung her leg under his knocking him to the ground. Her father had taught her this technique, and that after her opponent was on the ground she was to saddle him to keep him down. She sat on top of him and pushed down on either shoulder, keeping him there.

He gazed at her, the sun reflected off her gown. For that instant, she looked heavenly. The glow and softness of her skin, he couldn't help but place his hands upon her thighs moving the see-through portion to the side. He had lost his anger.

"I win!"

Chapter Five

The sun was gently setting behind the mountains casting shadows upon the city. Altaїr walked with Malik, heading towards the barracks. Altaїr leisurely followed thinking about the events of the day.

"Hurry up, Altaїr!" yelled Malik, "We'll get in trouble again if we're late." Altaїr rushed up to him.

"Sorry…"

"You seem to be out of it today, what's wrong?"

"I lost a fight today." Altaїr answered bluntly.

"Haha, that's a good one." They made eye contact with each other and then Malik realized that he wasn't joking. "Really, by who?"

"That's…not important. Though I wonder how _he_ did it. _He_ barely knew the basics."

"Well, my friend, the answer's simple."

"Oh and that would be?"

"You're an exceptional Assassin, there's no debating that. However, your basics aren't as developed." Malik prepared for an onslaught, but Altaїr didn't attack him.

"Not as developed?"

"Well, as soon as you learned one thing, you'd move on to the next."

Altaїr didn't reply, he just continued to walk. He laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. The room was simple: hay beds with plain blankets, stone walls and a wooden door. All he could think about was Arya and the soft glow of her skin reflecting the sun's rays. Normally if someone had beaten him in a skill he would later get revenge and put them back in their place, sometimes even if they didn't beat him. But, yet this girl _did_ beat him and he wasn't mad…_why?_

When the moon hung high in the night sky Altaїr snuck out of bed heading for the window, Abbas sat guard next to it but was asleep. Gently he opened the wooden window, Abbas awoke for a moment at the noise, but quickly fell back to sleep. Altaїr slid out and down the stone wall, the rough edges of his fingers landed on the stone ledges that protruded from the barracks' cold outer wall. Finally, his leather boots made contact with the river's edge; Altaїr followed the river until it met back at the cliff and climbed up to the Gardens.

"I thought that you weren't going to show up."

Altaїr looked at her, she was wearing her normal outfit but with her skirt securely tied to her belt. The entire night Altaїr explained and demonstrated the art of climbing, he walked her through each step. Arya wasn't able to hold on the ledges properly, her fingers were weak and soft. She grabbed the stone edge, Altaїr stood next to her one hand around her waist and slowly she moved upwards.

Arya climbed up the side of the castle, each hand and foot making contact. She poked her head over the top of the landing and couldn't believe the beautiful sight. It looked like a painting: the soft midnight blue faded into the cold gray of the town, the bright glow of the flames painted the nearby walls and streets, and the white uniform of the guards stood shaded in the shadows.

"Altaїr, this is wonderful!" she said in a loud voice.

"Shush, you'll get us in trouble, come on down."

She took one last glance at the portrait and started to climb down, her foot slipped from the wall. Her body came away from the building and below her was stone. Arya's skirt came undone from her belt and fluttered as she fell, time stood still and fear overtook her. She braced herself only to be caught by Altaїr, her heart skipped a beat as her arms fell around his neck. He couldn't help but noticed how the moon illuminated her face. He brought his face close to her,

"It's alright, I've got you." His voice sounded kind, unlike the other times she talked to him. The event caused her to tear up; gently he put her on her feet, brought her close, and wiped her cheek with his callused thumb. She was shocked to see a smile on his face, she moved closer. The dew glistened as the sun rose over the horizon,

"Altaїr, where have you been?" shouted Malik, he noticed Altaїr holding Arya, "Ah, there'll be time for that later, you're late for training." Altaїr slowly let go of her, wishing that he could stay longer. Not a second after the boys left did Faerie come rushing out,

"Aw, how cute, see I told you it wasn't hard!" she stated, not realizing that they were together all night.

"What, no! It wasn't like that!" Arya tried to dismiss her.

It was now midday and it was as hot as ever, some of the girls played in the shallow pond, splashing each other with water. Arya sat in the shade unable stop thinking about Altaїr. She thought that was odd, since in the past she considered him her worst enemy and a brute, but last night she saw a different side of him. An awful smell floating on the breeze distracted Arya from her dream. It was that Assassin from before, the one who tried to rape one of the girls.

He glanced around for a few minutes, everyone stood still in anxiety and finally his eyes rested on Arya, an evil grin came across his face as he marched over to her. He grabbed Arya by the upper arm and dragged her away from the group. Faerie attempted to stop him but was quickly thrown to the ground.

"Let go of me!" Arya shouted as she beat on him, to no avail.

"Stop struggling…" he pinned her arms to the ground and forced her legs open. Arya continued to scream and tried to fight back. A hand landed lightly on the man's shoulder, "Not now, I'm busy."

"Let go of her…"

"I said I'm busy--" the man looked back to see Altaїr staring at him and gave a smart reply, "Don't worry Altaїr, you can have her in a moment." He laughed; however, Altaїr didn't think it was funny. The Assassin shook from Altaїr's grip and laid over Arya,

"I said LET HER GO!" Altaїr jerked the man off of Arya and threw him to the side, Arya scurried back to the group.

"Boy, you should know not to meddle in a man's affair." Altaїr didn't response. Abbas, Malik, and some other younger Assassins entered the garden. Abbas went straight to Faerie,

"What's going on?"

"Altaїr's defending Arya." She said eagerly.

"Really, how unusual." Abbas looked down at Arya, who was holding tightly to Faerie's side watching the fight. "Esam1, stop this nonsense, there's work to be done!" Abbas called out.

"Yes, there's work to me done!" Esam called back, "And I'll be done with it in a minute." He whispered to himself.

Esam swung at Altair causing him to be off balance, he followed with another punch knocking Altaїr to the ground. "When I'm done with you, Altaїr, I'll return to that whore…"

Altaїr became enraged and booted Esam in the face and beat him repeatedly, he was engulfed with rage. Esam became unconscious after the first two blows, but Altaїr continued to punch him. Abbas briskly walked over and pulled him off,

"That's enough, why are you acting this way?"

"She's not a whore…" Altaїr was breathing heavily and all his muscles were tight.

"Okay, that's enough, he's out." Abbas was surprised that Altaїr had a reason for being ruthless, usually he would just say 'because I wanted to.' Abbas signaled from Esam to be removed from the Garden,

"That's all in the past, let's relax now." He smiled, Altaїr agreed.

Altaїr sat brooding over the scuff mark Esam gave him; he was in the shadow of the castle when Arya came over. At first he turned from her, she smiled and sat next to him holding a wash cloth. She turned his head back towards her and lightly dabbed the wound. Altaїr grabbed her wrist and pulled her in close and smiled. They laid down together talking,

"Are you okay?"

"I am now, thank you."

"It's okay, I don't know why, but I seem to be attracted to you."

"Oh, really? Tag, you're it!" she tapped him on the shoulder and ran towards the pond. Gladly, Altaїr followed, he jumped over the stair railing and through the water to her, tackling her to the ground. Abbas and Faerie watched from afar, hearing their laugher.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Faerie rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes, it does." He replied, kissing her on her forehead. Faerie and Abbas had been lovers for many years now and were always together. They were very compassionate towards each other and everyone could see it. Abbas had asked Al Mualim many times for her hand in marriage, but he wouldn't hear of it.

Chapter Six

A year had passed, and every time Altaїr would come home after a mission he'd go straight to Arya: it didn't matter time of day. He would show her his wounds and she would tend to them, even little bumps and scrapes. When Altaїr was with her, he was never angry like he was before. He was simply himself. It was dusk when Altaїr returned, he met Arya in the cove of the Garden. Arya sat quietly waiting for him,

"Arya, I'm here."

"I've missed you." She jumped into his arms, he embraced her. Suddenly they heard a rustle, Altaїr press Arya to the wall and peered around the corner.

"It's Abbas!" he said, shocked.

"Uh, it's unusual for him to be here at this time." remarked Arya.

They followed Abbas to the lower levels of the Garden. When he reached the lowest level, Arya and Altaїr peered over the ledge to watch. Abbas was meeting Faerie, for a moment they held one another and kissed, but what was going to happen would shock the two watching. Faerie had laid out a blue cotton blanket on the ground and laid there, motioning Abbas to come closer. He laid next to her, stroking her face and body. The both of them started undoing layers of clothing. Altaїr's eyes widen and Arya covered her mouth. Altaїr was about to speak out when Arya yanked him back and moved away from the scene.

They ran as fast as they could to the other side of the Garden, there was barely a glow left by the sun. They ran so fast that they were exhausted by the time they stopped,

"Did you see that?" asked Altaїr.

"Yes, I saw it…Altaїr?"

"What?" he playfully collapsed on her.

"Please don't say a word about what you saw, okay?" he looked at her puzzled, "She could get into a lot of trouble. Please don't say anything?"

"Okay, I won't say anything. I promise." He kissed her gently, "But can you believe Abbas? He's so stingy and rule-biding…" they burst into laughing. They spent most of the night together, Altaїr left before twilight and returned to the barracks,

"Where were you all night?"

"Ah!" Altaїr spun around to see the dark robe of Al Mualim; Altaїr stood at attention and slowly met his eyes.

"I'm waiting for an answer, boy." He continued.

"He was with me, Master." Abbas showed up behind him, "I was showing him some advanced techniques, right Altaїr?" he put his hand on Altaїr's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's right." His voice faded off.

"Well, I would appreciate it if you informed me next time." he glared, not believing the whole story as an odd odor arose, but left it as it was and allowed them to continue to bed. They slowly walked back to their beds.

"Why did you help me?"

"Because we were both in the Gardens when we shouldn't have been, you keep my secret and I'll keep yours…deal?"

"Deal."

There were no missions for the day, so most of the Assassins took the day off. Altaїr decided to train hard that day instead of seeing Arya. He knew she would worry, but since they've been together he thought that his skills were lacking. He figured that today would be a good day to train. In the training ring, Altaїr was practicing with Malik. Even with Altaїr lacking, Malik was still no match for him. Altaїr easily knocked him to the ground repeatedly; however, he didn't brutally beat him like he would have in the past.

Al Mualim observed the training from the overlook and couldn't deny Altaїr's progression. Assassins, by nature, strive to find peace in all things, even in themselves. And finally Altaїr had reached the point to where he wasn't consumed with hatred; he was finding the peace in himself. By doing this, it will allow him to be more efficient in his work. Altaїr had shown much progress: his basic maneuvering has improved, he was quicker, and had greater precision.

"He's gotten much better." Al Mualim mentioned.

"He has, though he'd deny it." Abbas laughed.

"Perhaps, however, I think it's about time to advance him to the next rank."

"Not to question your judgment, Master, but do you really think he's ready?"

"Given him some time, then we'll make our decision then."

"Very well, Master."

Altair had advanced in rank much quicker than most, he was almost fifteen and outranked many of the older Assassins. If advanced to the next rank he would gain the use of the hidden blade. The hidden blade was a symbol of great power among the Assassins and only a few actually wielded one.

Back at the Gardens Faerie was pacing swiftly back and forth the main courtyard. Arya watched her for several minutes before walking up to her.

"Faerie, what's wrong." She stopped pacing.

"Dear child, come with me…" she grabbed Arya's hand and pulled her to a secluded section of the courtyard away from the castle's views points. Faerie knelt down to her,

"How old are you now?"

"I'm ten, why?"

"And you know how awful this place can be, right?" referring to living in the Gardens.

"Yes, but there's a good side…Rachael had taught me that." Faerie looked at her innocence and smiled.

"Yes, I suppose so. But listen to me, I'm with child."

"With Abbas?" she covered her mouth.

"I'd figured you knew, but…I'll be leaving tonight."

"What, but you're the only person I have left." She started to cry.

"I know, sweetie…" she removed a flower pendent from her hair, "here, keep this as a memento."

"Okay…" she wiped her nose as she took the pendent. They spent the rest of the day together and Arya even helped her pack her belongings, what little she had. That night, Abbas came to take Faerie to a wagon. This wagon would take her to Abbas's brother's home in Acre, it would be there that she will raise their child. Abbas knew that he wouldn't be able to see her or his child often, but made the promise to visit when he could. Arya knew that her mother died soon after her birth, she had lost Rachael years ago, her father was no longer in her life, and now Faerie was leaving her. Now she felt as though she lost a sister. Every person that came into her life had disappeared, she wondered if this would happen with Altaїr as well.

The next morning Altaїr came to visit her before his next mission, when he went to their usual meeting spot she wasn't there. He looked all over the Garden and couldn't find her, time had ran out and he had to leave. Altaїr did his mission perfectly, his target fell and not a single guard was alerted. As usual, upon his return he headed towards the Gardens but was stopped by an informer who blocked his path.

"Would you get out of my way."

"Sorry, Altaїr, but Al Mualim requests your presence."

"Very well, I will go to him now." He tried to hide the fact that he'd rather be elsewhere. He rushed up the stairs as fast as he could to meet the Master at his desk. "You requested me Master?" he said between breaths then bowed respectfully.

"Ah, Altaїr, my boy." Al Mualim was starting to grow a grey beard now, but Altaїr knew not to judge a person's ability by looks alone. The Master was more than able to handle himself in a fight. "Please tell me, what has contributed to your great improvement?"

"Just practicing and looking inward." Altaїr answered, however the truth was that training with Arya is what had helped.

"Very good. From now on your missions will be more difficult and dangerous, are you willing to take on this new challenge?"

"I'm willing to do whatever is necessary, Master." Altaїr was honored.

"Good, I'll assign you our next mission in two days, then you'll have a week to ready yourself."

"Yes, Master." Altaїr bowed again.

"You're dismissed."

Chapter Seven

Altaїr was ecstatic that Al Mualim was advancing him to the next rank so he ran even faster to Arya to tell her the news. His leather boots made contact with the grass of the Gardens, looking once again for his love. She was nowhere to be found, he started to worry this wasn't like her at all. Altaїr asked some of the other women if they've seen her,

"Excuse me, but have you seen Arya?"

"No, haven't seen her, but why don't you stay here with us for awhile?" one of the girls suggested as she tried to grab his arm, but he already had moved away.

"Thanks anyway." He left the women and continued to search for her.

Abbas walked into the Gardens, but his posture and mood were much different today than usual. The women were going over to comfort him but he motioned them away taking a seat on the stairs. He stroked his head with his hand and let out a heavy sigh, Altaїr thought if anyone would know where Arya could be it would've been Abbas. He walked over to Abbas taking a seat next to him,

"What's wrong Abbas?"

"Oh, Altaїr." He gave a small smile, "Nothing's wrong, it's just been a long day."

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it?" Altaїr agreed, "Anyways, do you know where Arya is?"

"You can't find her here, your skills must be lacking, the Garden isn't that big." He tried to joke. Altaїr couldn't hold his news any longer,

"My skills are just find, you can ask Al Mualim himself!" a huge smile crept across his face.

"Oh, what news do you have?"

"In two days, Al Mualim will be sending me on an important mission. He's advancing me to the next rank!"

"That's wonderful my friend, I wish you the best." Abbas was happy for Altaїr, but was also hoping for the same advancement himself. Altaїr would now outrank him. "Ah, not to change the subject, but there's Arya." He pointed across the way.

"Arya, where have you been? I have great news for you!" the next few hours Altaїr told her all the news and how he felt about it. He couldn't stop talking about it, Arya sat there smiling at him, but her eyes were somewhat distanced. "Are you okay?" he finally asked.

"Faerie is gone…"

"Where did she go?" Altaїr's naïve nature showed.

"I don't know, she's gone…" she started to cry, Altaїr held her tightly. "I've lost everyone close to me…Now I'm afraid of losing you too, Altaїr." She pulled away from him, but he pulled her back.

"I'll never leave you, remember that."

Abbas overlooked them from around the corner, he starting thinking about Faerie and then about Altaїr and Arya. He hoped that their relationship would end better than his and Faerie's. He left them to train Malik and Kudar2, he thought it would help to clear his mind.

That night, Altaїr again attempted to sneak out to Arya. Malik was the one on guard this time and met Altaїr by the door. At first he gave a slight glare: Malik never really liked Altaїr, he thought that Altaїr continuously disrespected the Brotherhood, and therefore didn't hold much respect for him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Out for a walk…"

"Really, in the middle of the night?" Malik could tell by Altaїr's eyes that he was lying.

"What can I say, it's peaceful."

"Go to sleep." He commanded.

"I outrank you, I can go out if I want." Altaїr remarked back. Malik stepped aside as Altaїr sped through. For a moment they exchanged glances, tension building within them both, but Altaїr just continued past him. Altaїr ran down the barrack stairs and climbed over the walk of the Castle to the Gardens, they weren't supposed to meet tonight. He silently walked into the sleeping room where the girls would retire to at the day's end.

"Arya, wake up." He nudged her awake.

"Altaїr, what are doing here? You can get into much trouble." She quickly jumped to her feet. Altaїr didn't seem worried, he grabbed her by the hand and snuck out the door with her. "What are you doing?"

"I have a surprise for you, after all it is your 11th birthday today isn't it?" He smiled.

"Yeah, it is…" She said under her breath, not thinking that he would remember.

"Follow me." He led her to the Castle wall and started climbing, in hindsight, it was good that he taught her to climb. He climbed halfway up to realize that she wasn't following him. "What's wrong, come on."

"Altaїr, I can't leave the Garden." She remember the deal that Al Mualim and her father had made, she also remember the punishments she had received before for disobedience while here. He jumped down and grabbed both of her hands,

"It's okay, you're with me, nothing bad will happen." His eyes glimmered.

"Okay." She was still concerned but followed him anyways. She wondered what the surprise could be. He helped her to the top, she remembered the first time she had climbed up here and saw the town as a portrait. This time she couldn't see the stars, the sky was overcast with clouds and the wind carried a chill. The cold stone surface under her feet reminded her of the coldness of the building she hid behind when she first saw Altaїr and Abbas fought.

Still uncertain, she climbed down the other side with Altaїr and continued down the pathway to the town. They took the high road down since there would be fewer guards to worry about. The path opened to a small cliff like area with a few large boulders bordered it. Altaїr showed her to the ladder and warned her that the next cliff didn't have a ladder, but not to worry about it. They reached the next cliff, whose drop was much larger. Arya felt the soft, brisk grass on her feet. Again a memory of roaming the city as a child came back to her. Altaїr suddenly jumped to the level below them, she quickly looked over the edge in fear only to see that he was just fine.

He motioned her to jump and she shook her head no. He smiled and held in a laugh. Altaїr put out his hands saying that he would catch her and again she shook her head no. A patrolling guard appeared from behind her. He only saw a shadowy figure as he called out.

"Who's there?"

Without a second thought, Arya jumped to Altaїr holding her breath. The guard rushed over to the edge.

"It's just me, Altaїr." He called back. The guard scanned the lower guard only seeing Altaїr, he acknowledged him and went back to patrolling. When the coast was clear, he pulled Arya from a nearby brush. He pulled a twig from her hair and laughed. She tightly grabbed Altaїr's arm as they made their way through the town, he stopped and blindfolded her, then walked a little further.

"Ready for your surprise?"

"What is it?" The blindfold came off. Tears ran down her face, it was her father's house. Altaїr walked forward and knocked on the door. "No, don't do that." She hid behind him. There was no response, he knocked again. The door opened and Khadin stepped out,

"Who's there, do you know what time it is?" he rubbed his face. Realizing that it was Altaїr before him, he apologized and asked what brought him to his house.

"A birthday gift." He pulled Arya from behind him. At first she bowed her head in embarrassment only to be to be embraced by her father. He rushed them inside and made some tea.

"Ah, I don't believe you're eleven already. How the years fly." He smiled.

"I've missed you, father." She cried. The night was spent catching up and reminiscing: stories about her mother, about Rachael, and Arya told her father about Faerie and all she did to help her. The night ended solemnly as Arya had to say good-bye to her father for a second time. They raced back as the sun rose over the mountains, the new morning came with fear. Altaїr and Arya landed back in the Garden to be met by Al Mualim, the sense of danger filled Arya deeply while putting on a death grip on Altaїr's arm.

"Master, let me explain, it's my fault she was out--"

"No excuses!" he pulled her from Altaїr's side.

"Please, don't!" she begged.

"Enough!" he pulled out the whip and when it hit her on her cheek, she fell to the ground.

"Master, Please!" Altaїr tried to move between them but was held back and force to his knees by two other guards. He was unable to do anything, over and over again he heard her cry out with each hit. For the first time in his life, his own tears fell. Al Mualim recomposed himself.

"You know that the women here are forbidden to leave." He took his leave with the two guards. Altaїr rushed to her side, crying and telling her how sorry he was.

Chapter Eight

(Warning: the next scene is boarder-line in its situation. i would've put it off later but the storyline couldn't have it any later. Please don't complain for it is something that could/would have of happened in certain areas in this time period. Thank You.)

The next day Altaїr returned back to the Gardens and soothed Arya's wounds. To his surprise she grabbed him and rolled down the hill with him. Her wounds didn't seem to bother her. He landed on top of her at the bottom of the hill. She wrapped her arms around his neck, mentioning that he'll need a haircut soon. The surrounding disappeared as he only focused on her. Gently they kissed, and he pressed his body closely to hers.

They sat up for a moment. He slowly opened her legs, positioning himself between them. She undid his belt and it to the side as they laid back down. He couldn't think of anything else but being with her, right now, like this. He could no longer contain his emotions for her; tomorrow he'd be given his new mission and wouldn't know when he'd be able to see her again.

They were grateful that most people didn't travel to the lower levels of the Garden. Sweat dripped from his face as Arya could barely move. At first there was pain but after a while it turned to pleasure. Her body began to tense as Altaїr was finishing, she could feel the heat inside her. They breathed heavily, lying next to one another as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Altaїr redressed himself and left. For the rest of the day Altaїr trained with Malik than later went to sleep early and awoke early.

Hours before twilight, Altaїr was already at Al Mualim's study awaiting for the mission's details. Al Mualim placed a piece of equipment on the table,

"Do you know what this is?" he inquired.

"Yes, it is a hidden blade." Altaїr answered confidently.

"Your mission, if you decide to take it, is to wield the hidden blade."

Altaїr was confused, how could wielding the hidden blade be a mission and why wouldn't he take it?

"If you take the hidden blade, you must always be committed to it. You may never take a wife." Al Mualim stated. The words hit Altaїr hard. He loved Arya and wanted her greatly, but he was an Assassin and he never questioned his duty as such. Al Mualim continued, "You have one week to decide." He dismissed Altaїr.

For the first two days Altaїr spent his time in solitude meditating. The days have never seemed longer to him. He pondered about his action with Arya the other day and the new advancement before him. On the third day he turned to the Gardens to speak with Arya. Arya grew with uneasiness as he spoke to her. She was concerned about the child that she would bear.

"I promise, when the baby is born I'll take you and the child far away. To a place that's safe." He held her hand.

"Okay." She seemed to be crying a lot recently and Altaїr had failed to keep his last promise, but what else could she do.

For the last days of preparation, Altaїr sat alone and thought long and hard over his actions: prior and to come. Al Mualim walked through the door and asked for his response,

"Yes, I will wield the hidden blade." He answered.

Al Mualim strapped on the hidden blade to Altaїr's left arm, Altaїr was told to make a half fist and to trigger the weapon. The smooth blade slid alongside its holster and sliced off Altaїr's ring finger. He fell to his knees in pain holding his hand. Blood gushed out from the cut-off appendage; Altaїr could see his finger laying on the ground as he rolled to one side. Al Mualim wrapped the wound and allowed Altaїr to rest for the day. Before Altaїr left Al Mualim whisper a phrase that echoed,

"Remember, boy…this is your home."

Al Mualim returned to his study going through many books. Esam approached the study and bowed, but Al Mualim didn't seem to notice him. Esam watched their Master pace back and forth from one side of his study to the other.

"Master?" Esam bowed again, Al Mualim looked at him, "I've come to report and that the mission was a success and I've returned with the blood of our enemy." He pulls out a feather with blood stained on it.

"Ah, yes, very good." Al Mualim spoke as if to himself.

"Is there something wrong?" Esam asked.

"Yes, there is." Al Mualim confided in Esam, "I'm worried that Arya will stray Altaїr from the path of the Assassin."

"I could help Master, if you like." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll let you know when your assistance will be needed."

"Yes, Master." He turned away holding an evil smile.

Chapter Nine

Five months had passed and Altaїr had seen Arya less and less as the months continued. He was busy with training and lectures held by the higher ranked Assassins. Arya's fear grew once again, without seeing Altaїr on a regular bases, she felt like she'd soon lose him as well. A month later Al Mualim and Esam entered the Garden to speak with Arya. Upon seeing them, she wrapped her arms around her belly,

"Don't fear child, we just came to talk. Please, have a seat." Al Mualim motioned her to sit next to him, she couldn't refuse. Esam loomed over them.

"How far along are you?"

"Six months." She replied.

"Very well, when you reach eight months we'll move you to another place to stay and give birth." Al Mualim stood up and gave Esam a particular look; Esam in returned gave a smirk as the Master passed him.

Esam moved forward towards Arya and forced her to a room that she never seen before. She tried to scream as loud as she could but Esam covered her mouth. Al Mualim feared that if the child was born it would drive Altaїr away and he couldn't allow his best student to do that. In the following months Esam had tried to make Arya miscarriage, but the eighth month came and as he promised Al Mualim moved Arya to a place to finish the pregnancy. Altaїr was relieved of his duties for this time.

Altaїr entered the house and looked at Arya. He could see the bruises on her body and asked what had happened. She told him what happen and cried in his arms, or tried to anyways. This time he did not comfort her,

"How could you say such a thing?" her eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"But it's the truth, please you must believe me." She pleaded.

"Not another word of this." He stood apart from her; he looked at the midwife, "Take good care of her, she must be delusional." He turned from her and they parted. Altaїr had failed to keep his promise and her fear came true, she had lost him too. That night she prayed to Allah that she didn't care if she lived, but to please keep her baby alive. Arya had thought that her child was stronger than her, for it had endured so much the last months.

Altaїr was in the study of the castle when news of reached him that Arya was in labor. Joy filled him as he raced from the study, across the town, and through the curtains of Arya's room. When he had entered, Arya was sitting in the middle of the room covered by a blanket facing away from the door. Altaїr knelt down next to her; he could see that she was distant and emotionless.

He tried to speak to her, but she didn't response to him. He turned to the midwife and asked where his child was. She looked back to him and shook her, the midwife turned around and picked up a blanket covered in blood and handed it to Altaїr. The wool blanket was the one from Arya's mother; the child was a girl…a stillborn. Altaїr held the baby closed to him and cried for the second time in his life. The baby was buried the next day.

Arya was placed back in the Garden, from this point she didn't resist or response in any way to anyone. She would just sit there motionless. The other women started fearing her for her oddness and they all kept their distance. Altaїr had asked Al Mualim what could have caused Arya to lose the baby, Al Mualim responded:

"She must have done something to offend Allah, an act so bad that losing the child was her price to pay for it."

Altaїr couldn't image anything that Arya could have done that would lead to this outcome. He had always known her to be a loving person. He had a flashback to the words she said a few months ago: _"But it's the truth, please you must believe me."_ He shook the thought from his mind: _there's no way Al Mualim would do this, he's like a father to me…and this is my home._

Altaїr had many changes in his life: as a child he was always angry, to the loving preteen, and now he is an obedient man of the Creed. However, others would beg to differ. They would consider Altaїr to an egotistical young man who considered himself too good for the Creed.

As time went on Altaїr saw less and less of Arya, he was torn between his duty and his love. Now he would question whether he loved her at all, maybe it was lust all along. The more time he spent with Al Mualim the more he questioned himself about her. Often he would enter the Garden in search of her, but then he would look down at his left hand and realized he cared more for his duty than Arya. Once a month, out of habit, Altaїr would go to her. He would sit next to her and talk about his day.

"The mission was a little too hard for Malik and Kudar, but it was quite easy for me."

She sat in silence starring off as he continued he story, Altaїr would stop talking time to time and see if Arya had any response to him. Her life has been constant; she has lost so many again and again. The pain never went away for her, it stayed there and grew…and boiled. A decision had to be made.

"I'm not sure when I'll be able to see you again, but I'll try to stop by soon." He lied. Altaїr stood up and went to leave,

"Did you ever love me?" she questioned. This was her first words since the miscarriage. He went back to her and knelt before her, she couldn't look him in the eyes. He was unsure why he embraced her and she didn't return it. He remembered that this action had made his heart beat, but now it seemed that his chest was silent. He stood from her and walked away.

Esam entered not much later, he overheard their conversation and couldn't help but further the situation. He came beside Arya and jerked her head to him licking the side of her face. He threw her to the ground straddling her,

"Oh, did the little girl have her feelings hurt?" he laughed. She didn't response. "My dear, you must be under great stress, losing your child and all--"

"Go to hell!" she thrust her hand forward striking him in the face. They scuffled for a minute or two until he finally subdued her. As before she was taken to the room where she would be severely whipped; a thought crossed Arya's mind, maybe the reason why Altaїr was angry as a child was because everything he loved was taken from him…his family. What does one do when they fear for their life, when they have nothing left, and when they have nothing to live for?

A decision had to be made, and whose hand would wield the knife?

_Blood rhythmically falls into a puddle of blood the floor._

Chapter Ten

Arya was sent to her bedroom and she laid there, some of the women tried to come forth and comfort her. Arya laid there emotionless, they saw this and was even more scared. Not a tear dropped from her eyes nor did she weep or sob.

It was late in the afternoon before Arya left the bedroom, she stood centre the courtyard starring mournfully at the castle. Her heart beat was rapid and her breathing was deep, her eyes were focused. She walked up the stairs that led to the entrance to the Garden, the gateway led inside to the castle, to Al Mualim. Two guards stood on the opposite side of the gate on either side facing away from her.

Looking inward the path led to the stairs, one leading to the bottom level where the books were stored then continued on to the training ground. The other stairs would lead to the upper level to Al Mualim's study. This was the gate that once a woman entered she was forbidden go through it again.

She walked towards it then stopped; the gateway was like a barrier to her. Arya's heart throbbed in her chest; her breath seemed to escape to never return. The sun hit her dress at just the right angle to make it glow heavenly. She passed the barrier and stood on the other side, the glow faded significantly. The guards exchanged glances,

"What do you think you're doing?" one called out, she paid no mind to him and glided up the stairs. One guard stayed to overlook the gate while the other followed her up Al Mualim's study. Esam was speaking with Al Mualim when she stood before him.

"What's this?" asked Esam.

"Why is she here?" Al Mualim demand.

"My apologies Master, she just walked in."

"Then take her back out!" Al Mualim was fuming.

"Right away." The guard grabbed her by the arm and started to take her back down stairs when she pushed him into the wall taking a throwing knife from his belt. She rushed at Esam stabbing him under the ribcage.

"You whore!" he screamed as he fell to the ground, she continued to stab him.

"Guards, Guards! Come quickly, restrain her!" called Al Mualim.

She turned to him, blood covering her face. A decision had to be made and _she_ would wield the knife. As Arya went to step forward to Al Mualim four guards held her down, she struggled but was unable to free herself. They held her from either side and brought her before their leader.

"Dear child, do you know your actions?" she didn't response, "Your actions are against that of God--"

"So be it, I shall see you burn in Hell!" she screeched.

"Very well," he paused, "Let it be known that this woman has caused _us_ harm, that her ill will has brought us pain and failure to our cause. Her hatred has manifested itself here today, high treason against the Brotherhood and the murder of a fine warrior. Take her to the chamber, her punishment will be dealt there."

"Go and do your worst! I fear not your chains and whip!"

She was taken down under the main floor to the chambers, she knows them well for each time she ensued the wrath of Al Mualim this is where she stood. As before they cuffed the chains around her wrist, one could see that they were already raw from prior punishments. However, instead of standing passively by allowing them to do their work she was fighting the whole time. She kicked and bit and did whatever she could.

"Break her leg that should settle her down." said Al Mualim and so it was done. Her knee was broken in the opposite direction; she let out a horrific scream. Altaїr burst through the door in disbelief. The news had reached him quickly and was unsure what to make of the situation. Al Mualim told him of how she killed Esam and her murderous intent against the Assassins.

"Boy, finish this…as your duty." He handed him the whip. Altaїr took a moment looking at the whip and then to Arya. The repetition of the whip had already created deep lacerations in her back. "Go on, she killed your brother in arms, punish her!"

_But didn't he deserve it?_ He thought, _How many transgressions had he had and no one raised a blade to him?_ Altaїr raised the whip; _however, she did high treason._ The whip landed squarely on her back. By hour's end, the flesh from her back was hanging off. Altaїr came face to face with her, she spoke,

"Do your worst, I dare you! No matter how mangled my body is I will always see the demon that lives within you, in each and every one of you." Hatred filled her voice.

"But when you bleed out and your soul leaves Earth, what will you see then?" Al Mualim took the venom of a snake and poured it into a small bowl, of which already contained poisoned berries and herbs. The potion was carefully mixed and was held firmly by the Master. He grasped her jaw in one hand and poured the mixture in her eyes,

"Argh!" She could feel her eyes and skin burning as the liquid streamed down her face.

She was thrown before the people, said to live only to suffer for her transactions. The people spat on her, hissed, and even thrown stones at her as she tried to crawl away. Altaїr grabbed her and stood her on her feet, despite her broke leg,

"Look at me." He told her, "Look at me, now!"

"Not even if I wanted to." She whispered. Altaїr was enraged and dragged her back to the Garden.

"Look at all this! You were cared for! The finest clothes, the finest foods, and in the finest conditions!" He continued to the lower level and continued down to the cliff's edge, "Here, under the Creed, you were kept safe and free from harm!" his hand raised to the beauty of the valley.

"Don't you remember the harm that came to me here? This place is not safe, we tried to get away, to flee to safety for our lives and our future!"

Again her breath left her; she could feel the fence on her lower back and her feet leaving the ground. She reached out to him and he pulled away. Arya's body floated on the winds that swept in the valley and splashed into the cold river. Her head hit a boulder as the water engulfed her.

The clouds darkened and covered the sky for as far as the eye could see and for the first time this year the heavy rain poured down. The heavens cried out for vengeance, for redemption, perhaps, even, for peace.

1 Esam: means safeguard, it's meant to be ironic.

2 Kudar: Malik's younger brother.


	4. Part Two Chapter 1 to 3

(Sorry for the long wait, i was having trouble starting this one out. Hope you Enjoy!)

Part Two

Chapter One

The Templar Army had been in the Holy Land for months now and their morale was low due to the extreme heat. Robert de Sable, leader of the Templars, led the pack along the river's edge. A short time later it was as if the Lord had answered their prayers: at first it was a light drizzle, then it progressed into heavy rains. Robert could hear his men's joyous shouts and couldn't help but to allow a small smile on his face. Robert had sent out two scouts to clear the nearby area while the rest of the group set up camp. The two horsemen started out slowly due to the mud pits that were created by the water.

The scouts continued along the river's edge and saw nothing of concern but decided to search a little further before returning to camp. As they were about to turn back one of them noticed something in the river. The two men exchanged glances, dismounted, and then fished this curious thing from the river. To their surprise, it was the body of a young woman, no older than twelve or thirteen. One of the soldiers laid her on the riverbank while the other raced back to camp.

Once back at camp the soldier reported to Robert what they had found and asked what they should do. The soldier stated that the girl was still alive but wasn't sure if she'd live much longer. Robert put his finger and thumb on his chin in a thinking pose…_what to do?_ After a few moments he, himself, decided to go out and see this young child. Robert saddled his horse and followed the soldier back.

Once there he dismounted and stood over her, she was covered in wounds: flesh pealed from her body, her leg was broken, and her face was…._burned?_ The one guard that had stayed with the girl looked up at his superior with a saddened horror. Robert paid no mind as he gently nudged her head with his mud ridden boot. She didn't respond. He tapped her again. This time she opened her eyes, they held a distant look. Robert knelt down,

"Child, what happened?" she whispered something inaudible. "Speak up child."

"Who wields the knife…" she repeated before passing out.

Robert looked her over one more time. He didn't think she would live another day, her wounds were too grave. He gave a heavy sigh, she was so young and he highly doubted that she could've done anything to deserve this. Robert placed his hand over hers and as he was about to stand up when he felt her lightly squeeze his hand. Of course this action caused him to rethink himself. He turned aside and ordered the guards to take her back to camp and give her medical attention.

"But sir, surely she won't—"

"That's an order, don't question me." Robert replied sternly.

Once back at the camp, she was placed in Robert's tent for observation. It was also where she would receive her treatment. They wrapped her head and eyes, back and arms, and splinted her leg. Also, it seemed that she had some broken ribs and much trauma. For the first two days her condition deteriorated, but on the third she started to improve.

Because of how she was found, Robert spent a great about of time studying her. First he studied her features: the condition of her hair, the unique cheek bones, and the soft skin and its color. After making notes of what he found, he moved to study her clothes: they were made from the highest quality of silk with an unusual weave pattern. Robert sent out an order to find a merchant and to bring him there.

The merchant they found was in his late thirties and his garb was that accustomed to his lifestyle. His nervousness showed as beads of sweat ran down his face. The man was escorted to Robert's tent and was told to examine the child's clothes. He carefully looked over the garment and a few minutes later was able to tell where the garment came from.

"Yes, yes, I know this particular silk!" he exclaimed.

"So where does it come from?" Robert asked.

"It can be found in Masyaf and the surrounding areas, they're known for this kind of work." He said confidently.

"Thank you, you may leave now."

The soldiers removed the merchant and themselves, leaving another soldier alone with Robert. Once they left the soldier removed their helmet, underneath was a shaven young female 'bout in her twenties. The rough tunic moved slightly as she walked to put her helmet on the table next to Robert.

"Hear that she's from Masyaf."

"All the pieces fit, doesn't it?"

"If that's the case then we should kill her." Maria unsheathed her dagger and placed it next to the child's throat, Robert quickly grabbed her hand.

"Now, now, Maria. She could be useful to us."

"She'll probably lead them right to us if given the chance!"

"I don't think so, but time will tell. If I think she's up to something then I'll let you take care of it. Will that suffice?" Maria responded by shooting him an angry look and then nodded, removing the knife from her throat.

Robert dismissed Maria back to her normal duties while he stayed there pondering the words that this child said to him earlier:_"who wields the knife…"_ Robert wondered what would cause her to say such a thing as he sat at his table jotting down some more notes. Throughout the night Robert looked after her, changing her bandages if needed and he even placed a cool wash cloth over her forehead. The rain started to die.

Chapter Two

A week later the child became conscious, she would respond to Robert but wouldn't answer any of his questions. He would ask her what her name was, where she came from, or who her parents were, but no, she wouldn't answer. And the only question she would answer was how she felt,

"I only wished for death…" she whispered, almost not wanting to say it.

"Don't say that, I'm sure God has his reasons for keeping you alive."

"For what, to go through more pain, agony!" she let out her anger, though not intentionally.

"I believe God sent you here for a reason…don't you think Ara?"

"Ara?"

"Well, since you don't want to tell me your real name I choose to call you Ara."

"Why Ara, though?"

"Because you brought the rains, it had been a long time since we had the wonders of the heavens."

"So what, I came from heaven then?" she laughed.

"If you want to." He said under her laughing, she stopped in confusion, "I can tell that you're life has been full of torment, but you can be your own avenger as well."

"How could I do that? Look at me! I'm some worthless female with a worthless body!"

"I want to you to meet someone," he signaled a soldier over to the bed and had her take a seat. "This is Maria, she's been fighting alongside me for years now. " He placed Ara's hands over Maria's face.

"I can teach you to fight like Maria."

"At what price?" Ara replied scornfully.

"Simple, as long as you're not afraid to go against your loved ones?"

"I don't have any loved ones left…"

"Alright then, when you're able we'll start your training. Until then, just rest."

Ara started to cry as fear of these people grew. Her tears streamed from under her bandages, she knew that this people were the Assassins enemy. She pulled her hands up to wipe them away. Her fingers slid across the cotton bandages that were wrapped around her eyes. Robert reached over to change her wraps and then left the room with Maria. _Are they lying to me, will they kill me, or are they my ally?_

Maria accompanied Robert as he made his rounds about the camp, making sure that all his soldier's were doing well and their supplies were sufficient. Maria could never understand Robert's logic, but followed his orders without hesitation. There were small or smoldering fires that the men would use to cook soup or even some meat…if they could find a stray. They were in high spirits since the rain came, but they weren't too sad when it decided to let up. The rains created mud fields, making it hard to pitch tents or to move the horses, even walking could be a challenge.

After a few more days, Ara would attempt to walk around the tent, but couldn't travel past an arm's length away from the bed. She couldn't put any pressure on her broken leg; she sat on the bed 'looking' at her wound with her hands. The bone was fractured and miss-aligned; she could feel it through the skin. Robert walked in and took a seat at the table nearest the bed, she acknowledged him.

"How's the leg?" He asked, scribbling notes.

"What do you care?"

"I care a lot, you know. God has delivered you from the Assassins and gave you life for revenge—"

"So, I'm just your bargaining chip?" she snapped.

"On the contrary, I need you as much as you need me."

"How so?"

"I need you to lead us through Masyaf, and you need me to train you and get you back on your feet." He bent over looking at her leg, "I could reset the bone here if you want, but it'll hurt like hell."

"If you reset it what would change?"

"It will heal quicker and allow you to walk on it." His hands slid over hers, bringing back a memory, the rough, kind hands of someone who cared. The image faded.

"Do whatever you need to…" She gritted her teeth.

"Here, bite down on this." He placed a stick wrapped in leather in her mouth, took a deep breath then forced her leg back into its original position. A loud snap echoed in the tent as the wrap fell from her mouth. She sobbed and wept, gripping her leg and falling to the floor. Robert picked her back up and laid her in bed.

"Just rest, it'll feel better in a few days." He went back to writing. Maria stood just outside the tent, listening. She couldn't help be have some jealously because Robert spent so much time with _that_ Assassin. For a moment she almost thought that he cared for that child more than her, but then she remembered that he was just using her to get to the Assassins—a confident smile swept her face, she walked away. Robert noticed the feet through the tent's opening and watched them walk away.

Ara cried for a minute or less before she was calm again. Robert thought it was curious that she calmed down so quickly, even the most trained soldier would complain longer. He took note of the fact.

Chapter Three

Ara awoke the next morning with Maria bringing in some breakfast; the bowl clanked as it was thrown to the table. Ara reached her hand out to find the bowl and was greeted with a knife which barely missed her hand.

"Don't think that you're welcomed here, you're merely a pawn and nothing more."

"I'd rather be a pawn than a useless tool, wouldn't you agree?"

Needless to say, Maria took offense to the comment and acted out. She wrapped her hand around Ara's neck, squeezing to the extent that blood soaked through. Maria quickly removed her hand looking at the blood that covered it and made a light fist.

"Don't you dare talk to me like you know me." Maria remarked, still looking at the blood. She took a deep breath. "Let me change your bandages."

About a month had passed and Ara was able to walk short distances; however her sight hadn't improved at all. Robert had given her new clothes, similar to that of a knave's, and boots to wear. He ordered Maria to look after Ara as she did some light work around the camp. It was nothing strenuous just some things like doing laundry. Ara started to learn how to maneuver around camp, but occasionally she would still trip over small items lying about.

On one day in particular, Ara was carrying some clothes over to the river to wash. The smell alone made her think that they were growing mold. Maria had sat her at the river's edge and watched her as she started washing them. Ara though how this water 'felt' heavy to her, the water back in the Gardens were light and fresh. Ripples echoed in the water, each ripple created by the motion made as the clothing was dunked beneath the surface.

Maria turned to handle some business with another soldier, Ara could hear the mumbling of the conversation but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Ara, I'll be right back, there's something I need to attend to."

"Okay, I'll be here." Maria took her leave.

Ara paused a moment, trying to focus her eyes. Unfortunately, she couldn't even see her hand before her. She brushed her fingers over her face, and noticed her hands becoming rougher. Ara remembered the softness of her hands from long ago, they only roughened a little when she learned how to climb. But now they were rough and callused.

"Having trouble?" Robert asked.

"N-No, I'm okay!" she startled.

Robert reached out and grabbed her hand, brushing across it with his own. His hands were even coarser then hers. She laid her head in his hand, closing her eyes. He gently cradled her head in his giant hands. Robert rocked her head back and forth before catching the eye of Maria. He could see the distain in her eyes and stopped.

"Time to go back to work now."

Her head lightly slipped from his hand, and she turned from him and did as she was told. Robert walked over to Maria and asked her to join him for a walk. They went from the camp just a few meters, making sure to be out of earshot but not of sight. Robert mentioned how he noticed the hatred in her for the child.

"She doesn't belong here!" She snapped, "She's one of _them_." She lowered her voice.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked, "I believe that she was deeply hurt by those people and I also believe that she's willing to fight against them."

"Having the will to fight doesn't count for anything when your body's no good."

"Do you think so? I remember a young lady who trained herself to be a man when it was said that a woman's body wasn't strong enough." He looked over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"But she can't even see…"

"Do you know that a blind person can develop their other senses?"

"She's doesn't even show that she wants revenge!"

"Don't raise your voice to me," Robert remarked, Maria startled back, "besides, I believe she is thinking about it."

"With all due respect, sir, you do a lot of believing without facts."

"Then go ask her yourself whether or not she's planning revenge. You're dismissed."

An irritated look remained with her as she returned to Ara. Ara was putting clothes up to dry. She could hear feet scraping on the ground, a rock was kicked to the side, and the feet stopped.

"Do you need something?" Ara asked.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well, I didn't know it was _you_ exactly." Though Ara couldn't see, she looked back at Maria.

_Was Robert right? Could she really develop her senses enough to fight?_ Maria thought to herself. Maria helped her to set out the rest of the laundry and then walked her back to her tent. Ara slowly slid her feet across the floor and progressed to the bed, her hand landed on the wooden edge then she took a seat. Maria sat across from her, with legs crossed and her foot anxiously moving about.

"Is there something wrong?" Ara asked, realizing Maria's anxiety. Maria debated whether or not to actually ask Ara about where her allegiance lied. The more she thought about it the angrier she became. They could be harboring an enemy for goodness sakes. Maria remained silent.

Maria could hear a rumble outside, the sounds of a clashing of swords and people scuffling around. She walked from the table, opened the tent's flap and peered outside. The camp was under attack by the Assassins, her jaw dropped for a moment.

"What's going on, it sounds like a battle out there?" Ara asked innocently.

"I knew you would lead them here!" Maria stormed over to Ara grabbing her roughly about the neck, forcing Ara to the bed. Ara tried to push her away, _my arms can't reach!_ Again Ara found herself in a familiar situation, and likewise she couldn't stop it.

Air escaped her lungs, her body grew weak. The flap of the tent violently opened, and Ara could hear someone stepping forward. She didn't hear any clanging that was typical with the Crusaders, Ara tried to warn Maria in an audible voice but couldn't.

"Die, infidel!" The Assassin raised his sword.

Maria loosened one hand trying to fend off the Assassin, letting Ara regain some strength and kick Maria to the side while rolling her body to one side. The blade came down, missing the both of them. Maria in a flash of light moved to her feet, drawling her sword. She let out a strong battle cry swinging her sword forward. She was quick, so to the fact that the Assassin was thrown off balance and knocked to the ground. Maria stepped over the body, delivering the final blow. The sword came down hard in his stomach.

Robert flew in not moments later, seeing that Maria had the scene under control and went to check on Ara. She was sitting on the ground, clutching the bedpost frighten because she wasn't sure who had won. Maria flung over the bed and attempted to strike but Robert's sword met hers causing her to miss.

"She led them here!"

"No, she didn't, a patrol followed one of my men back to camp." He motioned her to stand down. Robert knelt down to Ara, "Are you alright?"

Instead of answering him, she flung herself in his bosom grasping at his uniform. Robert didn't embrace her, he just allowed her to stay there trembling, she was still safe. Ara noticed that his clothes were tattered and blood covered him. Robert tapped Ara on the shoulder and helped her to bed,

"Just stay here until this mess is cleaned." Robert left taking the dead body with him.

"If you really do want revenge, you'll need to learn not to fear battle." Remarked Maria, Ara's hand shot out and grabbed her about the wrist.

"It's not battle I fear…" her voice shook, but her face showed her anguish. "I did not leave my home, they were the ones who threw me out. They took everything from me: my father, my love, my life…" she wept, tears flowed like rain, "even my child!"

Maria was surprised that Ara already had a child, thinking of the wounds Ara had when they found her.

"And after all the beatings, the torment, I'm still alive. But how am I to do anything like this? My body may heal, I may grow strong, but without my sight how can I take my revenge?"

Maria realized her foolishness, Robert was right. She bent over the bed grasping Ara's hand.

"Don't worry, Robert will know what to do…he always does." She said, kissing Ara on the forehead.


	5. Part Two Chapter 4 to 5

Chapter Four

Later that night Ara stumbled out to the center of the camp where the majority of the people were. The soldiers were in an uproar after the raid by the Assassins. One of the Assassins was caught and was being held in the clearing. Ara had pushed her way through the crowd, heading towards Robert's voice. She could barely hear it; the crowd was too loud for her to know exactly where he was at. Eventually Ara found her way to the center, her hands pushed the crowd and she fell to the ground.

The loud thunk caught their attention. The Assassin was tied to a post, blood dripping from his mouth. Both Robert and Maria looked back. Ara was helped up by Maria and then stood by her side, Robert, on the other hand, went back to interrogating the Assassin. As the interrogation went on, Ara started to recognize the Assassin's voice. She walked from Maria and stood center the clearing, Robert stopped speaking. The Assassin's voice shook,

"It's you, you've cursed us again…" He said quietly, but Ara heard him.

"What did you say?" Her eyes grew wide and she started to cry.

"You've cursed us! You wrecked girl, you caused us failure again! You should be dead!"

"Ah! I'm not a curse, I have every right to live!" She started to run towards the Assassin. She tripped, her hands landed on the Assassin's boot.

"God help her." Maria whispered.

Ara gripped his bootlaces and slowly pulled herself to his face. She felt the rope, then his uniform, she could feel his breath on her cheek. Her fury engulfed her as her hands encompassed his neck.

"Let me tell _you_ something, Kudar! It was not Masyaf that was my home, it was not the Creed that kept me safe, and it wasn't Allah that gave me strength! It was God!1"

Robert pulled Ara off and stood her back whispering something in her eye, "I give you the knife to wield…what will you do?" He slid a dagger to her. She held it for a moment feeling its weight, briskly she walked back over to Kudar thrusting the knife forward. It barely missed his face landing in deep in the post. Kudar flinched but remained calm, his breath heavy. Ara thought to herself: _why should I just kill him now, especially after I've been through so much? How, how can I bring them the same kind of pain that they gave me?_ Ara stood up leaving the dagger in the post, Robert was thinking that maybe she wasn't able to kill them after all.

"I think I have a better idea!" She spoke up so that everyone could hear her, "Make an example out of him!" Cheers rained through the crowd.

"How so?" Robert inquired.

"Take him to Masyaf, kill him there were Al Mualim and all the others can see. Let their so called brother's blood fall on their home! Let all of those jackals know that we're not afraid of them."

Robert pondered the thought, looking to his second in command. Robert decided to call a meeting in the War Room and order everyone back to work telling Maria to set up a guard shift to watch the prisoner. It was done.

Ara continued to sit in front of Kudar throughout the changing of the guards. Her expressions would change from evil smirk to emotionless; Maria would even call her limp. Maria grew uneasy with each progression.

Robert returned from the meeting and ordered Maria to take Ara back to her tent and confirmed their march on Masyaf. Maria grabbed Ara by the hand and led her back to her bed. Ara rested for a few hours before dinner, tossing and turning. Robert was the one to bring food in this time and the three of them ate together. Robert told Ara of their plans and told her to listen to Maria while he was away. Robert even tucked her into bed before leaving, the sun was setting. Maria stayed there for the night.

"Maria, are you awake?"

"I'm awake, what's wrong?"

"Remember that prayer you were saying the other night, the Hail Mary one?"

"Yes, I remember it."

"Can you teach it to me?"

"Sure: Hail Mary, Full of Grace, The Lord is with Thee. Blessed art thou among women,  
and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now, and at the hour of death. Amen."

Ara repeated the prayer over and over again until she fell back asleep.

It wouldn't be for another two days before Robert would return, in the meantime everyone did their normal duties. When they did return, the sight wasn't encouraging. The Assassins had a trap set for any intruder that would happen on their gates. Many of the man returned with broken limbs and serious injuries. Needless to say, the hurt to Robert's pride was his biggest injury.

Ara did her best to help the injured, going days without sleep tending to them. It wasn't until a few days later that she would see Robert again. She couldn't bring herself to say anything as she changed his bandages, as a side thought she thought it was ironic that she was changing his bandages this time. When Ara had finished she bowed and walked out,

"Wait!" Robert grabbed her wrist. Ara dropped everything in her hands, "Stay here a little longer." He looked away from her.

"Of course," Tears streamed down her face, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know about the trap. I promise."

"Ha, how old are you now, Ara?"

"I'll be thirteen soon…" she sobbed.

"Stop crying little one." He wiped away her tears and pulled her in close to him. She knelt down between his legs, resting her head in his lap. Robert covered her with both his arms and held her.

"This was a sign. God didn't want me to have victory over the Assassins. That honor shall be yours."

"How do you know that?"

"Because that _is_ your reason for living, and the reason you were delivered to us. Go now and rest." Robert kissed her forehead and permitted her to leave.

Ara stumbled back to her tent, Robert's words echoed in her mind. _My reason…my honor?_ She pulled the blankets over herself, a soft rain rhythmically danced on the tent while the wind sang a lullaby.

_Rachael hums a beautiful melody as she strokes Arya's hair. The night is clear, the house is clean, and father was finishing some work. A candle illuminates the study, her baby-blanket covers her._

_ Faerie gives Arya her precious hair pendant. The aroma of flowers filled the air carried by the winds. Faerie's soft bosom comforted her. _

_ His strong, rough hands guided her to safety…and His light will show her the path._

Chapter Five

Ara awoke without any help the next morning. She washed her face in a bowl of water before leaving the tent. It was still early in the morning, even some of the soldiers were still asleep. Ara could hear the patrol walking about. She really didn't want to be awake, but her body said otherwise. She moved carefully across the camp as to not fall on her way to see Robert. Normally he would be in the War Room going over some last minute details for the day. However, when Ara got there the room was empty.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you up so early." Said Maria.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so. I'm usually in bed for another hour, aren't I?" Ara joked.

"Come with me."

Ara followed her to the other side of the camp. There was muffled whispers as they progressed. There was a small group of soldier on horseback, Robert was heading the pack. Maria pulled Ara into another tent and told her to change. Ara could tell that it was a soldier's uniform, Maria placed a belt with sheath around Ara's waist. There was no sword.

Ara didn't expect the chainmail to be so heavy, but she could handle it. They both walked out, Ara did want to realize that everyone was watching them. She feared that she would embarrass herself,

"Ara, come here…kneel and bow your head." She did as she was told. "This is unorthodox, but follow along."

"Yes." She raised her head for a moment as to look up at him, he drew his sword.

"Keep your head down." Robert tapped her on the head with the sword, _thunk_. The men let out a small chuckle. "Ara this is an important step for you. Foremost, do you swear to follow the church and all of its teachings?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to always be loyal and never pass a lie from your tongue?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to always be brave in the face of fear?"

"Yes."

Robert gently brought down the board side of the sword on either side of her shoulders, "Arise and take to arms."

Ara stood up and took the sword from Robert's hand. She noticed that it was lighter than a normal sword. The wrap was made of a thin layer of leather. The sword was holstered on her side.

"Ara, we are going to meet a group of people, if all goes well they'll be our allies. I want you to come with us, listen to everything that will be said. But be careful of your tongue, yes?" Robert shook her jokingly about the neck.

Marie and Ara saddled their horses and followed the group. Robert motioned back to them to join him upfront. Maria grabbed Ara's reins and helped her to Robert's side,

"Ara, don't fear anything, these are the people you can trust most."

"I understand." She tried to be as soldier-like as possible.

Maria noticed a smile on Robert's face, one that she hadn't seen for the longest time. They traveled for hours in the hot sun. The wind would occasionally blow sand in their faces, but it wasn't much longer when they would be traveling next to the sea. Robert spoke again,

"Ara, another note for you and Maria: the person we're meeting is Jubair al Hakim. He is our enemy on some levels however we have a common enemy."

"The Assassins?" Asked Ara.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Remarked Maria.

They had reached Damascus, its sturdy wall encompassed the massive city. One of Jubair's servants met them at the gate. He welcomed Robert and his men and then led them through the city to meet Jubair. The servants took the horses to the stables as the men headed inside. The room was spacey with a rectangular table center of it. Red drapes were hung over the windows, pulled to either side. The table was set delicately with silver plates and silverware, silk napkins under them.

Jubair sat at the head of the table with his two highest ranking members, two other guards stood at attention behind him. Robert sat down at the other end of the table with his second and third strongest, as his two guards stood behind him. The rest of his men were either outside or at the stable looking after the horses. Maria took Ara around back to an opened window which led to the conference room. They started their negotiations. Ara didn't like Jubair's tone at all, she thought it was that of a snake's.

Maria giggled a little to herself when she noticed Ara's grimace. They sat under the window for hours before breaking for lunch. Ara and Maria met Robert at the table outside in the shade. The men consumed the food on their plates and drank the fresh spring water. Ara sat down across from Robert,

"What do you think of the negotiations?" asked Robert.

"I'll be honest, I don't understand a word of it." Robert choked on some on his meat, not expecting her forthrightness.

"Well, nonetheless, we should finish by dinner."

The meeting continued and it indeed concluded by dinner. Jubair held a celebration for their new alliance. The men from both sides sat side by side, drinking mead and feasting. The party lasted long into the night. Their faces grew redder with each drink and their bellies fuller by each plate. The moon would set long before they were done. Jubair made arrangement for the Crusaders to stay another night before heading back to camp.

The next day the men resupplied their stock and went on their way. Jubair and Robert had one last talk before heading out, it ended with a hand shake whereas their hands reached to the others forearm. Jubair's men accompanied them past the city's entrance and up the hillside. They said their goodbyes and the two parties parted.

The clouds grew heavy and blocked the sun and the winds blew eerily. The Crusaders marched home without a single drop of rain falling; however, the next few days would be dreary, void of any sun light. The camp eagerly awaited their leader's return, lookouts were set on high ridges so that when he did return they would escort them safely back to camp.

The group was welcomed back whole heartily and cheers rang out for the news of the alliance. It would be another night of rest before their duties would return. Once more the mead flowed, lightly, and they ate well. Sleep would come easy tonight.

1 Ara is making a distinction between the Muslim radical beliefs and the Crusaders' religion.


	6. Part Two Chapter 6 to 7

(sorry for the long delay, I'm about to be deployed so it took a little longer. Enjoy.)

Chapter Six

Ara got up an hour earlier; she wiped her eyes and headed out of her tent. The clouds still overcastted the skies. Ara managed to make it to the practice ring. Those who stayed behind built the makeshift ring while Robert was away at the meeting. The clanging of swords drew her to past memories, her hands landed on the wooden boundary. Her hand slid across the wood and she quickly pulled her hand back. A splinter pierced her finger.

Robert walked up behind her, Ara tried to hide her hand but he already knew her injury. Robert grabbed her hand and put her finger in his mouth, pulling out the splinter. Ara tried to hide her blushing by pulling back her hand and wiping it on her tunic. Robert smirked as he ordered the ring to be cleared. Maria entered the ring, she bared no weapon. Robert grabbed Ara by the back of her tunic throwing her into the ring,

"Happy thirteenth Birthday!"

The dirt stained her clothes as she skid across ground, she rolled then brought herself to her feet.

"Defend yourself!" Robert shouted out.

Ara wasn't sure how to do that, when she had practiced with the Assassins she had her sight and still failed. Now she couldn't see the hand before her. Maria moved closer and closer, her feet slid roughly on the ground. Maria let out a grunt as she brought her fist forward, Ara put her hands up to defend like she was taught long ago. Maria's fist hit Ara's upper arm, Ara thrust forward hitting Maria in the chest causing her to lose balance.

Next Maria did the same thing, but followed immediately with another punch, landing squarely on Ara's cheek. She fell to the ground.

"_Again."_ The word echoed.

Ara was knocked repeatedly to the ground, those watching whispered amongst themselves. For hours a day Robert only allowed Maria to fight her. And day after day, Ara received many bruises and scuff marks. Eventually, Ara was getting better and better, so to the fact that she was knocking many of the soldiers to the ground.

For the next two months, Ara trained with sword and shield. Her progression was much slower, but with the constant leadership from Robert, she learned this as well. The men were impressed, not only had this young child learned the knight's way, but she did it blind as well.

Ara's hair was starting to reach her lower back, causing it to tangle and snag on random things. Maria pulled Ara to the side and mentioned her hair length. Ara didn't want to shave her head so they came up with a solution. Her hair was cut to the jaw line with the forward portion of her hair pulled back. Ara couldn't prevent herself from thinking about how she used to cut Altaїr's hair. She shook her head from the image. She was a Templar now.

Robert exited the War Room and gathered everyone in the center of the camp. He announced their next battle; Saladin's army was progressing and we would be the ones that would stand in their way. They would march in two days. The men readied themselves and by the second day they would ride out, leaving only a handful behind to tend to the camp.

The weather had been constant for months now, the sun never shone. The two armies met in an open field as the rain started to fall. As usual, Ara and Maria stood at Robert's side. This would be Ara's first battle and she was eager to prove herself.

"See, Ara, you bring the rain." Said Robert.

"I guess you're right." Rain dripped from her helmet.

Robert drew his sword and raised it above his head, holding it there for a moment. The others drew their sword and waited for the command to charge. It was given. Both armies charged forward, clanking swords resonating throughout the valley. The mud made for a treacherous battle field as men and horses alike fought to stay up.

Robert did his best to keep Ara in sight, though she was doing just fine on her own. Opponent after opponent fell before her. Maria was likewise, striking down all that came before her. The rains increased over time, the battle enraged.

An enemy soldier was able to burst through a few people and rammed Ara from her horse. His sword came down hard on her shoulder, cutting through the chainmail. The pain was so intense that she fell to the ground. The enemy raised his sword for the final blow.

"Ara!" Robert screamed from afar. And though he wouldn't admit it, for a brief moment he feared for her life. A second blow hit Ara's side.

The enemy was about to throw the final blow. His sword dropped to his side. Maria had come up behind him and impaled him in the chest; his lifeless body fell to the ground. Ara tried to get up, but wasn't able to do so.

"Just stay there for now, don't worry, we're almost done." Maria stood next to Ara defending her to the very end of the battle.

The Crusaders had won the fight, Robert ordered all able men to help the wounded back to camp. Robert rode in the back to make sure that his entire group returned safely, though his eyes never left Ara's stretcher. Maria, on the other hand, stayed by her side.

Considering that Ara was a female, she was placed in her own tent for personal attention. Maria stayed with her as her while she received medical care. Maria fell asleep next to Ara, her head resting on the bed. Robert entered the room taking a seat next to them. He stroked his head with his hand, his thoughts running through his mind._ She's only thirteen, why did I allow her to go into battle? She could have died._ He looked up seeing that Ara was awake,

"You're awake?" He asked rhetorically.

"Thank you, Robert de Sable of France." He looked surprised at her, "Thank you for teaching me everything and giving me the chance to wield my own faith. That's more than I could have asked for, and I promise with all my soul and as God as my witness I will do whatever I need to in order to repay you for this."

Robert smiled, pushing away all of his previous thoughts. He had grown close to Ara as if she were his little sister or even his daughter; he knew that he would have to let her go sooner or later.

"Go back to sleep, I expect you to be on your feet soon."

"Yes, Sir."

Chapter Seven

Ara would be bedridden for days to come. She asked Maria to bring her some things. They included paper, a bowl, a sharpened pencil stick, a bunch of common blue flowers that grew in the country side and some ink and herbs. Maria didn't have any problem getting her these items, but wondered what she'd do with them. Maria set the items on the table next to Ara. Ara pulled herself to the table thanking Maria for her help.

Ara took the ink and poured it in the bowl mixing it with the blue flowers and herbs. The ink turned to a light blue color, just like her father had taught her. She didn't need to see to do this, it was like second nature. She took the pencil and dipped it in the ink, slowly she wrote. As she wrote she would create small indentations within the ink strokes.

"What are you doing?" Asked Robert.

"I'm writing."

Robert looked over her shoulders but saw a blank piece of paper. A childish smile over came her.

"There's nothing there." He questioned.

"Slide your hand over the paper." She took his hand and placed it on the paper, moving his hand from left to right. His fingers traced over the indentations of the ink, the words were from the Hail Mary prayer. He picked up the paper to analyze it,

"Incredible, how did you do it?"

"Reflect it towards the light and you'll see the writing," He did so. "My father developed this so that if the paper fell into the wrong hands they wouldn't be able to read it. They would just think it's blank. The indentations are created so that no matter when the paper was received they could read it."

"Could you teach this to me?" Robert asked.

"Sure, the Broth--" She paused, "The Assassins elders aren't fond of the idea. I would like to continue my father's work, if you don't mind." She looked at him.

"Yes, we can use this. It would be of great help to us."

Over the next few days, Ara taught Robert how to mix the ink into the correct mixture and how to create the indentations. Luckily, Robert was a quick learner and was able to learn the technique. Not much longer, Ara was back on her feet and continued to progress in her fighting skills. Many of the soldiers had much respect for Ara, mainly because of her bravery at such a young age.

Not long after Ara's fifteenth birthday Jubair and Robert had another meeting, this time Jubair and a group of his men showed up to the Templar camp. They entered the War room, the meeting lasting for so long that food was brought in an attempt to finish quicker, but it still lasted for days.

Finally, on the third day, both parties exited the War Room and shook hands in agreement. The following day the Generals briefed their men on their plan of action. It was to be a joint invasion of Masyaf and that they would burst through the main gates then head to the castle in an attempt to kill Al Mualim. Maria would be a part of a different group than Ara: Ara would lead the group along with Jubair accompanied by four of his men and three other Templars.

Robert took Ara aside away from the others. He gently placed his hand on her head and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" He asked.

"I told you what I told you in the beginning, I don't have any loved ones left, but…" She paused.

"But?"

"Can I request that if I find my father, that he'll be allowed to live? I owe him that much." She peered up at Robert.

"Agreed, we can consider it even for that writing art you taught me." They both shook their heads.

Robert brought her in for a hug, for a moment she stood there resting her head in his chest, only feeling the chainmail under his uniform. Realizing how long she stayed there she quickly pushed away blushing. A smile crossed his face, hardly noticeable.

Later in the evening Jubair met with Robert and to his surprise saw Ara, a female. Robert realized that waiting to the last moment to reveal Ara would prevent Jubair from backing out of their arrangement. And, of course, Jubair was furious about it.

"A woman! No, a child!" He exclaimed, drawing the attention of the camp. "You expect be to work with this child in war?"

"On my honor, I can assure you that she ones of the finest warriors here."

"If that's the case, then I propose this: have this _child_ face one of my men, of my choice, and if she wins I'll continue with our agreement."

"It's an agreement then. Ara, prepare yourself."

Ara stepped forward drawing her sword, Jubair picked the strongest man of his group. He was at least a foot taller than her and was as muscular as Robert. The man brought down his sword like an ax, their blades met and the weight of his sword threw her to one side. He continued to swing rapidly at her landing one strike that grazed her arm, cutting through the chainmail.

Jubair looked at Robert in victory as Ara grabbed her arm. Robert remained emotionless as the fight continued, swing after swing he continued to miss. The blade came down and went into the ground, leaving an opening. Ara cut him across the hand causing him to let go of the sword and then threw him off balance. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, Ara slowly brought down her sword by his neck.

"I win."

"Is there any other disputes?" Asked Robert, the crowd stood silently. Jubair stared in disbelief at his fallen soldier.

"I guess not." Replied Jubair, "As agreed, I welcome your soldier." He gave a smile and placed his hands on her shoulders.

At the dinner table Robert mentions that they'll be heading out in two days and that it would be a five day march to Masyaf. Tomorrow they will start packing and prepare for battle. Ara was disinterested in the announcement as she played with the food on her plate,

"What's wrong, Ara?" Maria asked.

"I don't know, there's something I don't like about Jubair." She answered.

"Maybe you should bring it up with Robert?"

"I don't want to bother him with such trivial nonsense."

"Well don't worry, I'm sure you're just not used to him is all."

"You're probably right." Ara finished her plate and retired to bed.


	7. Part Two Chapter 8 to 10

Chapter Eight

The night was its usual coldness as Jubair's giant warrior tiptoed from his tent to another. He continuously looked over his shoulder, making sure none of the guards saw him. He entered; the glow of a candle barely illuminated the tent. He could make out that Jubair was sitting center with the rest of his men surrounding him.

"No one saw you, right?"

"Of course not." He grabbed his hand, looking at the wound Ara had given him.

"Stop being such a baby, it's only a scratch." One of the other soldiers teased causing a small rumble of laughter amongst the men.

"Quiet, let's get down to business." Jubair started. "That young female might be a problem to our plans."

"Rumor has it, she was found in the river and de Sable took her in."

"I heard she was the daughter of a Templar and that his dying wish was to have her become a soldier-."

"I heard she's blind!"

"Enough of these rumors!" Jubair raised his voice. Everyone looked toward the entrance to see if they attracted any attention. They continued.

"Well, I've got a Templar _friend_ that says she's an Assassin." The room grew quiet looking at the soldier that made the comment. He continued, "And he says that Robert even knows about it."

"So he's allowing the enemy to sleep in his own camp? Interesting, we could use this to our advantage."

"What are you planning, Master?"

"We, along with the rest of our new alliance, might be able to discredit Robert de Sable and go along with our plan quicker than expected." He gave an evil laugh as his men exchanged looks. He brought them in close and explained his master plan.

The day grew long as the marched toward Masyaf. The sun beat down on them and the heat was almost unbearable. They stopped midway at an Oasis, the men rested allowing the horse to drink from the lake. Jubair sat next to Ara by the lake's edge,

"Do you need something?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day. I should have treated you with more respect. After all, you are one of Robert's soldiers and a wonderful knight…from what I've heard."

"Think nothing of it." She responded.

"Robert spoke with me about your little _agreement_ about your father." He paused, "I wanted to let you that I'm in full compliance and will assist you as needed."

"Thank you, that's very considerate."

"Not a problem, I only hope there will be no thing that prevents us from working together efficiently."

She nodded to him in respect.

From this point they separated into their teams, Ara fell behind Jubair in the formation. Their team crested over the hill with Masyaf in view. Their team was leading the distraction to allow Robert the opportunity to take Al Mualim.

Jubair awaited Robert's sign to start the invasion. The horses were as eager as the men, trotting back and forth ready to lead the charge. Robert reached his point and raised his hand giving the signal. Jubair and his team charged into the city.

That moment before the army breached the city's boarders, the people where doing their daily business in the market place, there were children at play, and the Assassin men were at ease. War cries broke the peace as women tried to shield their children and others hid for cover. Their swords cut through the skin splattering blood upon the ground.

Ara stood amongst the chaos, she could hear the people scream and beg for their lives. The Templars' horses smashed through stands and set buildings on fire. She calming trotted her horse pass the people and wreckage and stood front her father's door. Opening the door she entered unnoticed while those inside were running to gather the important documents. An ominous shadow stood behind her, one of the men stopped. He cautiously grabbed a sword from the table, everyone else stood still. Ara removed her hood,

"Such as young man, de Sable must be desperate, how foolish."

"I don't think it's foolish at all…father."

"What it can't be?" He took a closer look, he heard her voice, "My only daughter, still alive." He lowered his hand as men came from behind Ara as she walked towards him. They carried torches in their hands.

"I'm so happy to know that you're alive, child…" He stopped mid-sentence, coughing warm blood onto her face.

"Father!" She attempted to grab him, but his weight alone dragged her to the ground. He touched her face, smearing his blood.

"Father!" Jubair snickered, "Haha, father, father!" He continued to mock holding the sword that killed her father.

"What did you do? We had a deal!" She shouted.

"I don't care about your little deal." He gave the order to burn the place down then walked out with his men. Ara sat there, holding her father's corpse. She could feel the heat of the flames as they spread. She buried her head in his chest, her cape caught fire and then she knew she had to leave.

She left the only memory that she held close lay there in the burning house.

Ara was able to put out the flame that attempted to consume her. The screams of war were never as loud as they were this day…at this moment. People ran passed her, they were Templars. They tried to push her along, Robert had given the order to retreat.

Ara was at a lost, she didn't know how to react. The whole invasion was a failure, no one got what they wanted this day. Was it true that God was on the Assassin's side? Were the Templars forsaken by Him? In the distance, a voice raised up, one that created an eternal flame of hatred.

"Altaїr?" She questioned.

"Come on, Ara, we have to go!" A Templar grabbed Ara around the arm and drug her along.

Jubair's team met back at the rendezvous, along with some others who were separated from the other teams. The men were grateful for their lives and prayed for the ones who died, one Templar lead the prayer. They all bowed their head as he spoke Latin.

"Jubair!" The shout disrupted the prayer.

"Quiet, can't you see we're in prayer? You can be quite rude."

"You betrayed us, didn't you?" Ara reached for her sword, "You're the reason we failed!" She launched forward drawling her sword.

"Such accusations…" He said calmly. Jubair blocked her attack with his sword, not even drawling it fully from his sheath. The blades slid pass one another causing a slight ringing sound, he drew his blade fully.

"After all, Ara, you are the one who was born an Assassin!"

"What?" Ara let down her guard, the blade's tip grazed her cheek. The others looked on in curiosity. He kicked her sword to the ground,

"I say it's your fault that we met failure today. I say you tipped off the Assassins and planned against us."

"What proof do you have!" She snapped.

"God sides with the victor, don't you agree?"

"Yes…"

"Well, it seems to me…" Jubair raised his arms to either side and glared down at her, "that I'm winning." His men restrained her.

She attempted to fight back, but was unable to break free.

Chapter Nine

By the time Jubair returned with Ara, the rumor had already spread back to the main forces. Robert remained calm as if nothing had happened. He dismissed the soldier attaining to him and gazed upon Ara's ragged look.

"Explain yourself." Robert demanded.

Jubair told a story of how he found Ara conspiring with her father and how he attempted to stop her. Ara heard the accusations against her and tried to speak out in her defense but was quickly silenced by the ogre's fist.

"Don't worry, you'll have a chance to respond." Robert stated as he continued to listen to Jubair. Ara was out raged by what Jubair was saying about her, she would never betray the Templars.

"Okay, Ara, you may speak now."

"Robert de Sable, I have followed you since I was a child, I would never betray you!"

"Sir," Jubair interrupted, "She was born an Assassin, there is no way that you can trust the words she speaks. I mean, I saw her speaking with her father, you cannot deny that."

"We had a deal! You murderer!" She cried.

"I'm sorry, Ara." Robert turned away, "But in war, one cannot be called a murderer."

Ara stood silent as tears fell from her face, Robert refused to meet her eyes. He turned his back on her and waved his hand for them to take her away. Maria was about to speak out, but held her tongue. Ara was taken to a tent and tied to a post, everyone left but Jubair.

"It's a shame, really it is." He stroked her face, "Such a beautiful young lady, you would've made a good wife, I'm sure."

"You bastard!" She spat in his face.

"Now, now, didn't you dear old father teach you any manners?" He grabbed her tightly by the jaw. His other hand reached lower and lower down her thigh then back up again just tipping up the edge of her tunic. "Be glad you're alive…for now. You should've ran when you had the chance." He took his leave.

Such an offence would call for death on the spot, but thanks to Robert's influences King Richard would travel to their location to hear the case. Ara's life would be spared for at least a few more days. In the mean time, Ara would be kept in her 'prison' and given small rations each day. On the fourth night, while Ara slept, Maria slipped under the tent cover and nudged her awake.

"Ara, Ara, wake up. You need to wake up now." Maria pleaded.

"Who's there?" Ara startled awake.

"It's me, Maria." Maria took out her dagger and cut the ropes that bound Ara, "Hurry, you need to come with me."

"I refuse to get you in trouble on my behalf."

"Oh, stop being such a lone wolf." Maria grabbed Ara by the hand and took her behind the tent and led her to the edge of camp.

There waiting for them was Robert and a small group of his most trusted soldiers. Maria brought Ara to Robert and they both knelt in front of him. Robert lifted Ara's chin with his index finger and raised her head to meet his eyes. Though Ara couldn't see them she could feel the sorrow that he carried.

"Stand up Ara…" He grabbed her on either shoulder and brought her in close to him, "One of the other soldier came to me later and told me what happened. Things are against us right now, Jubair has made strong allies and he's coming after me. I have a new mission to complete, and that's to take out all those against us. Though, I'm afraid I need your help, and this will not be an easy task for you if you accept it."

"Just let me know and it will be done." A strong voice of anger rose in her.

"I need you to become an Assassin once more. Learn from them and take out our enemies…both yours and mine. Are you willing and able to do so, for the Templars?"

"I…" Ara took a moment to think, "Yes, I will. I am not afraid to be alone, and may God guide my blade."

"I see…" Robert gave a faint smile, "Though I have no intention of leaving you alone. Mine you, God is a very powerful being, but I would like to look after you as well."

"How can you do that? I'll be with the Assassins, they all know your face!"

Robert whistled softly into the night sky, a squawk was heard and lovely Hawk flew by then landed on Robert's forearm. The hawk was pure white excepted for black on the tips of his wings.

"This is Omair, he'll be your personal hawk. I'll use that writing technique you showed me and write information to you." The bird flew from Robert to Ara.

"Omair, eh?"

"He'll always be around when you need him, no matter what." Omair flew back into the evening sky. "I'll always look after you." He again placed his arm around her. Ara cried harder than she ever had in her life, not since Altaїr betrayed her. She, in turned, placed her arms around his massive torso. She buried her face, as if she was ashamed of her tears. Maria had a small smile on her face, hiding the sorrow she felt when Ara came to her.

"You're a young lady now, and no matter what happens…you will always be one of us, a Templar."

"Don't worry, Maria, I'll kill all of those that tore us apart. I will make them all pay for it, for going against us."

Robert brought over a horse for Ara, the reins clenched tightly in his hands. Another soldier gave Ara a change of clothes and a bag of rations.

"This should hold you over for about a week, God Speed, Ara."

Ara Changed and headed on her way, she only rode a few yards off before she stopped and looked back. Another chapter of her life had close, she had to leave behind her loved ones, and again she felt as if she had died once more. Robert told her that they found one of the Assassin's Bureaus in Acre and that Omair would guide her there. Ara pulled the reins and raced down the road, Robert and Maria could only hope that all would go well.

"You know the path you're leading her on, right?" Asked Maria.

"Unfortunately yes, I do."

"She could come to be our worst enemy, even if she's loyal to us."

"Fate had dealt the cards and we can only watch from here."

Chapter Ten

Do to the high security in place by Richard the Loin-Heart's army; it took Ara almost two weeks to get to Acre. She was ragged, her clothes were tattered, and her hair was tangled. The guards at the main gate wouldn't allow her in thinking she was diseased. Ara would follow Omair's voice and eventually found a way in and also found the build Omair marked as the Assassin's Bureau. Upon further inspection, Ara finds the building to be deserted.

The next few months Ara stood in Acre, trying to find the Assassin's Bureau. She did some light work to get food and sometimes even shelter. She was still ragged looking, but not as bad as her first day in the city. She hasn't eaten in ten days and she could barely stand. Ara headed down an alley way, tripped over a rock and fell into some trash. Omair flew down and tried to nudge her, it was no use. The streets were crowded, but not a single person paid any mind to her.

Gently, Ara was allowing her eyes to close. She didn't know if she'd wake up. The hustle and bustle of the market place started to fade; she could hear the passing echoes of their footsteps. Right as every sound was about to fade, a familiar voice resonated. Ara managed to get to her feet and moved from the alley by holding the wall.

Out on the street she bummed into a group of people and fell on the ground, causing a small commotion. Ara again got to her feet and followed the voice, she could hear him laughing and talking. It sounded so familiar, but she just couldn't place it. Ara was about to fall again, but a hand caught her, stabilized her, and pushed her back on her path.

Again when she fell, she was closer to the person she was following and grabbed his tunic on her way down. When Ara awoke, she was in bed room with food on the table for her. She shoved the food into her mouth, as an afterthought she wiped her chin, cleaning off anything that missed.

Ara figured out the layout of the house, the place was dirty with dishes piled in the tub. Since she wanted to repay these people from saving her, Ara decided to clean it for them…it was obvious that there were no females at this house. She finished the dishes and did the clothes, and then she started to dust. As she moved across the wall, she felt an unusual stone. She pressed it and it opened a stairway.

The stair went down then back up again, leading to an adjacent room. When she studied the room here, she realized that she found the Bureau. She sat at the table recalling the Bureau back in Masyaf, the one her father ran. Ara closed her eyes, and for some reason she didn't fell any hatred for the Assassins.

Two shadows came behind Ara as she sat at the table, she quickly jumped from the chair, fear showed heavily on her face.

"It was nice of you to clean the house, however, this place here isn't for you."

She recognized the voice now, it was Abbas! Abbas was always a dedicated leader to the new comers of the Creed. Ara didn't know where to focus her eyes, she scanned the area from where his voice came then settle on the ground.

"You need to go, come with us." Said another voice.

That voice was Kudar's, it was hard to believe that she finally found them. Kudar went to grab her wrist and lead her out. She quickly jerked away,

"No, this is where I need to be!" She shouted in fear she wouldn't find them again.

"What do you mean?" Asked Abbas, confused on what she meant.

"I want to be an Assassin."

Abbas and Kudar exchanged glances.

"I'm sorry, young miss. But we don't know what you're talking about."

For the next hour Ara tried to have them accepted her into the clan, well back into the clan. She talked about Masyaf, and named off high ranking Assassins, and even about Al Mualim. Again, the two men exchanged glances, but this time they had coldness in their eyes. Kudar walked behind Ara and forced her to stay still. Abbas walked up in front of her, she could hear the smooth blade leave its sheath.

"I'm sorry child."

"Please give me a chance, if I fail that chance I'll gladly give you my life. Please!" She cried.

Abbas grabbed her by the throat, raising the dagger. He looked into her eyes as he started to thrust the blade forward when he stopped. He noticed slight burn marks around her eyes and lowered his hand. Kudar was wondering why he stopped, but knew better than to question his superiors. Abbas ordered him to tie her up.

Abbas went to talk to the Bureau Leader while Kudar stood guard. The Bureau Leader thought it absurd to even consider the thought and told Abbas to return and kill the women. But before the Bureau Leader had the chance to dismiss him fully he proposed a deal: If this women passed some test that they would allow her to join, and if not, they would kill her. This Bureau Leader was known for being sadistic, and he could never refuse to toy with his victims.

The trail began the day after their arrangement; they figured that she wouldn't last all three days of the test, especially in the condition she was in. They started with the basics, challenges dealing with tracking, fighting, and interrogating. Ara remembered them well, even now, and passed the test with excellent precision. The Bureau Leader couldn't deny her ability nor could he go back on his word,

"I would more than be happy to accept you into the Creed, but unfortunately I do not have that power. Only our leader does, Al Mualim."

"Then ask him on my behalf, please."

"Why do you want to be an Assassin?" He asked.

"Because…I'm tired of all these infidels1 in the Holy Land." She answered.

"Very well, I will ask, in fact I'm heading to Masyaf soon."

"Are you really? Can I come as well?"

"I'm afraid not, stay here and I'll send word of my progress."

The Bureau Leader did indeed leave for Masyaf and did ask; however Al Mualim refused to hear a word of it. The Bureau Leader pleaded with him, just to come and see the young woman's skill. Once Al Mualim was tired of hearing him, he finally agreed to go and see this woman. Once back in Acre, Al Mualim 'inspected' her. He shook his head no, saying she was too scrawny.

"Hold her," Al Mualim commanded, "I wish there were another way, but I cannot let you go."

"Please allow me to prove myself to you, all I wish to do is to do is serve. I'll go through any test you'll have me to."

"Sigh, very well." Al Mualim commanded the guards let her go, "You were well spoken of, I can at least do that much."

"Thank you….Master."

The tests were grueling: they took strength, courage, and stamina. She would go days without eating just to complete her missions on time. When she was fully done with the test, she walked up to Al Mualim to seek his answer on her status. Two men grabbed her on either arm and made her kneel before their Master.

Ara just looked Al Mualim in the face, staring at him blankly. Al Mualim raised his sword and came down hard towards her, the sword barely missed and landed in the ground in front of her. She didn't react one bit. He was testing her on whether or not she would trust him, even if she couldn't understand what was before her. She passed.

Months later, on her sixteenth birthday, Al Mualim would hand her the hidden blade and she accepted. Ara now went by the name Aamir, and Omair was her guardian angel. She would forever wear the white robes and forever revered as an Assassin.

1 Referring to all those that are unjust.


End file.
